Daily Dating Game
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: Everyone is arguing who Tenchi likes best, so for fun, the girls decide to each take a day to see who he likes best. Of course, Tenchi is left in the dark about their plans. Who will win this silly contest?
1. The Girls Plot

**Disclaimer:** This is not written for money, merely for fun. I do not claim to own any of the following characters. Most of the character information I use is based on the OVA, but I do mix in elements from the other series.   
  


**The Daily Dating Game**

**Chapter 01: The Girl's Plot**

**The Masaki House:**

The warm spring weather heated the endless green valley of Okayawa, as students and parents alike prepared for a special event, a two-week vacation in the pleasant season.   Inside a small red-roof home by a crystal clear lake, an extended family of young women from exotic locations eagerly awaited the return of their own student.  

"Ah!" Ryoko screamed out in frustration as she paced frantically about the quaint living room in her finest silk red dress. "**My** Tenchi is coming home to me! I'm so happy."  She said almost giddily as she floated about, showing her excitement.  As the lazy space pirate rejoiced unendingly, the others continued to work on cleaning the house, making sure everything looked perfect for Tenchi's return from school.  However each person present shared Ryoko's excitement and chose to show it in her own way.  

Today marked the last day of school for Tenchi, and now he would have some time off, time that everyone had already planned out for the young man.  Of course, the two rivals, Ayeka and Ryoko, had plans beyond merely Tenchi, plans that involved the other woman.*1  Flailing her arms about enthusiastically, Ryoko 'accidentally' bumped into the proper princess, who was hard at work dusting a high shelf from a precarious perch on a rickety stool.  As soon as Ryoko bumped into her, the red-eyed princess began to wobble, and soon lost her balance falling into a heap on the floor.   

"Miss Ryoko," Ayeka screamed as she rose slowly, dusting off her kimono as she glared daggers at her foe.  Taking a deep breath, the prim and proper Jurain continued in a more civilized manner.  "We are all very excited that Lord Tenchi shall be spending so much time at home, but maybe you could do something a bit more constructive than running around like a maniac."  Ayeka's tone gradually lost its calm as she spoke, sounding a bit frayed at the end.  Ignoring the warning, Ryoko merely smiled absently as she continued to float about, snapping her fingers excitedly and dancing in the air.  "Besides," Ayeka coolly added, not in the mood to be ignored, especially by Ryoko, "Lord Tenchi does **not** belong to you. It is obvious to anyone that he cherishes the time he spends with me far more than the time he is tortured with your existence.  I mean really," Ayeka, commented with a superior tone, "how could anyone love a dried up old monster like yourself? "   
  


"What do you mean by that?" the golden-eyed woman growled teleporting to appear right in front of her rival, "You're the one whose always boring Tenchi with your stupid stories about your dumb planet.  Besides even if we don't have fun **talking**, Tenchi always enjoys looking at me.  Of course, I can't blame him for finding you boring, I mean with so little to offer…" to accent her point, Ryoko reached forward and poked one of Ayeka's breasts, making an example of how small they were in comparison to her own.   
  


"Fun?  You think Lord Tenchi enjoys your constant attempts to seduce him?  The very idea is flawed!  I mean, really, all you do is wreck things and make more for everyone else." Ayeka replied, her arms held tightly at her sides. Both women growled at each other, it seemed a battle was soon to be underway.  From the sidelines, Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi watched in anticipation.  

Just when the first blast was to be fired, Sasami casually strolled in from the kitchen, cleaning her hands on an old cloth, wearing her carrot-adorned apron.  "Oh no!" she shouted at the sight that met her eyes.  "You two aren't fighting again are you? Please stop!  You promised you wouldn't fight, and besides, Tenchi hates it when you do.  You wouldn't want to make him mad on his first day of vacation, would you? "   
  


With twin 'humphs', Ryoko and Ayeka spun away from each other, standing back to back.  "It's not like that, Sasami.  Ayeka started the whole thing.  Her big butt caused her to fall, and she blamed me." Ryoko tattled like a little girl, "besides, she called me a dried up old monster."   
  


"Indeed," Ayeka indignantly snapped, "You ran into me on purpose, while you were gallivanting around in those rags you call a kimono!  Besides, sister dear, Ryoko is merely jealous, as Lord Tenchi likes me the best."   
  


"That's a lie and you know it Ayeka!" the slivery-haired woman hissed, "if you weren't always getting in the way, Tenchi and I would have more fun than he has ever had before.  I can promise you that. "   
  


"Is that a fact?" Ayeka asked, a look of disbelief in her eyes as she glared at Ryoko.     
  


"Yeah!" Ryoko wittily replied.   
  


"Oh wow, that sounds just like one of those TV dating programs," Mihoshi said excitedly, dusting the same shelf she had been through the argument.   
  


"Mihoshi, this is real life, not one of your TV shows," Kiyone explained to her slow-witted partner. "Please try and keep your head in reality, at least for five minutes…."   
  


_Hmm,_ Washu thought as she rubbed her chin impishly, a desire for excitement and a clever scheme hatching in her brain. " I've got a great idea!" she shouted, causing all eyes to turn towards her instantly. "We all want to spend some time with Tenchi, right?" Pausing the diminutive genius saw each of the girl's nodding their consent, with a look that suggested that everyone though Washu must be crazy to have to ask such a thing.  "But the main problem is we all end up getting in each other's way. So..." Washu dramatically stopped, looking around to see if anyone else had come to the same theory as her.  Seeing no one had, she finished her thought. "Why don't we use Mihoshi's idea?"   
  


"Oh, okay," Mihoshi smiled, finally moving to the next item on the shelf to dust, "I like that.  But… um… What idea did I come up with?" she asked completely oblivious to what she was saying.     
  


Feeling a migraine on the way, the red-haired woman merely shook her head.  How can anyone who walks in my lab so easy be so dumb…? "Your idea," Washu reiterated, "about us playing our own version of the dating game. Think about it, if each of use drew a number from a hat, then for the next five days…" stopping the green-eyed woman, choked on her words as she saw Sasami, realizing she had accidentally omitted the little girl as she was so young.  As the silence hung for barely a microsecond, Washu realized no one else had noticed her miscount, and so she quickly amended her statement.  "What I mean is six days, during which we'll all spend one with Tenchi. Then, once everyone has had a turn, we'll have him decided exactly who is the most fun to be with.  So what do you think?"   
  


_I think you've been hanging out with Mihoshi too much,_ Ryoko mentally broadcast to her mother.  "But, all right I'm game," she said crossing her arms over her chest in victory. "Especially since I already know **my** Tenchi will pick me. Wait a minute," Ryoko said realizing something was amiss, "You said five days, then six, who's the sixth girl? The only ones here are Mihoshi, Miss flat chest, Ayeka, Kiyone, you and me, Washu."   
  


_You think I spend too much time with Mihoshi!  You can't even count properly.  _The red-haired mom declared in response to her daughter's concern. "The answer is simple, it's Sasami, of course.  She gets to spend a day with Tenchi too."

"What? Surely you are not suggesting Sasami date Lord Tenchi," Ayeka informed the group, "She is far too young."   
  


"Afraid of the competition," Washu laughed looking at Ayeka with amused eyes, seeing the purple-haired Jurain become rather flustered at the fun poked at her insecurities.  "Besides, no one ever said we'd be **dating** Tenchi, we're just **spending** a day with him."  Folding her arms over her chest, sure she had won that argument, the little genius turned to the blue-haired Jurain casually. "Sasami, could you please bring us something to draw turns from?"   
  


Smiling, Sasami gave Washu a quick head nod to show her agreement, appearing very happy that she had not been left out of the 'adults' game with Tenchi. _ I may not be old enough to date, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see Tenchi.  It's so hard for me to have a moment of his time, with Mihoshi and Kiyone always crashing in the lake, Ryoko and Ayeka fighting, and Washu wanting to experiment on him.  Not to mention all my chores like cooking and cleaning….  I hope I get to go first; I really want to go shopping with Tenchi, and see the old cave where Ryoko was kept.  If it's just him and me, I'm sure we'll have a great time!  _

**A short time later:**

Sasami returned with a bowl whose bottom was filled with a few pieces of paper, just as Ryoko and Ayeka had decided to start another yelling match.  Clearing her throat, the pink-eyed girl quickly gained their attention.  "Okay everyone," she began, ready to instruct them on the rules of the game, "I wrote numbers one to six on the pieces, so all you have to do is reach in and get one. 

Ayeka, being closest, and figuring it was her duty as a princess, started to reach for a piece of paper, yet was soon reminded who shared a home with her as Ryoko easily bumped her aside.  "Why thank you princess," the lithe woman laughed in a tone of mock admiration, "how nice of you to let me draw first.  After all we all know that I'm going to be going Fir- THIRD!" Ryoko shouted out angrily as she glared at the small piece of paper in her hand.  _Damn it!  I was so sure this would be the first place one!  Shoot, if I could have gone first, then Tenchi wouldn't have needed to see the others.  What I want to do will put whatever they have planned to shame.  Besides, I want to go first!_   
  


"That's too bad, Ryoko" Ayeka said teasingly, as she slowly reached into the bowl while Ryoko fumed mentally, occasionally allowing a few vulgar words to escape her mind.  "Looks like I shall be the one who gets to be with Lord Tenchi Firs- Fourth!" Looking almost like a mirror of her rival, Ayeka stood statue like beside Ryoko, each woman furious with the lot they had drawn. _ Fourth!  I should be first; after all I am a princess of Jurai's royal family, not some commoner!  Not only must I suffer this disgrace, but I must also be after Ryoko.  There's no telling what she'll do to poor Lord Tenchi!  There must be some way around this…. _

Suddenly realizing Ayeka's plight, the golden-eyed woman pointed at the red-eyed princess, laughing as obnoxiously as she could, which was rather obnoxious.  Not one to be mocked, Ayeka turned, glaring soulfully at Ryoko.  Once again, a war was preparing to start.   
  


"Well, my turn" Washu chimed, enjoying the show as always.  "I'm- FIFTH, but I suggested this!  I should get to go first."   
  


Seeing that no one was pleased, Mihoshi sighed painfully as she pulled out her slip of paper.  Smiling weakly, she held in front of Washu kindly.  "Actually Washu, it looks like I'm going fifth."   
  


"That's a two, Mihoshi… you're reading it upside down," Washu said her mouth a straight line, shoulders sagging as she rubbed her head from the strain of the bubbly woman's logic.   
  


"Oh yeah," the dim GP officer giggled absent-mindedly, "I guess you're right.  Did I win?"   
  


"Alright number one!" Kiyone said drawing her number from the bowl.  Sasami peered at the last piece of paper in the bowl as if she were about to cry.   

_I wanted to see Tenchi sooner; he's always so busy..._  Sasami complained looking down at the floor. _But now I guess I'll have to wait 6 days to see him..._   
  


"Hold back those tears Sasami," Washu ordered, when she looked up from her own plight to see Sasami's reaction to Kiyone's draw. "After all, like every game, this one will have to have some rules. First, no one's day with Tenchi should do anything to affect anyone else's day.  That means Ryoko, no getting Tenchi drunk, nearly getting him killed, or blowing all his money.  You'll have to find some nice clean fun around the house."   
  


Ryoko slowly turned her head from the staring match with Ayeka. "Are you trying to say I need to get Tenchi drunk to make him like me?  Besides, what do you mean by clean fun?"   
  


"Well I think that's a perfect way to say it," Ayeka said, liking to hear her opponent criticized.   
  


Washu pretended not to hear any of her daughter's rude statements, as she continued to list the rules.  "Second, no one tells Tenchi about the game. Otherwise he might spend the whole time thinking about his decision and not have any fun.  Remember, he **is** on vacation; we should be trying to let him enjoy it. Third, whomever Tenchi ends up picking will be the winner, there will be no fighting about it, understood," she paused looking at Ryoko and Ayeka scornfully, hearing each woman mutter a yes to the rule. "Finally, everyone must be in by eight o'clock, so we can hear about their day.  That's why you better keep it clean, Ryoko.  I don't think Sasami would want to hear about anything too kinky."   
  


"Besides," Kiyone interjected. "I really don't want to have to explain it to Mihoshi.  It's bad enough having to have been the one to tell her about the birds and the bees."

"So does that mean I can't mention it if Tenchi and I fell down in the mud," the blue-eyed woman asked. "Or if we worked in the field, cause we could get dirty, you know."

"We'll make an exception for you," Washu droned, feeling her IQ fall just listening to Mihoshi babble. 

"Eight o'clock! Why so early!" Ryoko complained, hefting her mom up, preparing to shake the life from her body. 

  
"Well, we don't want Tenchi to be too tired the next day. Now do we, Little Ryoko," the diminutive genius grinned as he daughter nodded her agreement, setting her down roughly.  "Besides what would you want to do with Tenchi after eight o'clock at night anyway...?" Washu said, everyone, save Mihoshi, could guess what Ryoko would want to do with Tenchi late at night.  Although in her innocence, Sasami still believed that sleeping with Tenchi was merely sleeping, and she had done that many times in the past, due to her frequent nightmares.   
  


"So… does everyone think these rules are fair?" After a few moments everyone, including Ryoko who was reluctant, agreed to play by the rules Washu had set.  Soon, everyone was back to their cleaning and getting ready for Tenchi's return.  Of course, Ryoko was not in the mood for cleaning as she screamed what she would do with Tenchi.  Looking at Ayeka sinisterly, the golden-eyed woman sank through the floor with ease. 

_I can't imagine what that dreadful woman is up to, but I know I won't like it._ Ayeka thought as she stood back on her stool.  A sudden scream once again filled the air, as the Jurain heir fell from her place, this time onto the couch nearby.  Unsure what had happened, the red-eyed woman quickly discovered the truth as she saw the tips of Ryoko's head phase through the floorboards, and heard the rude laughter of her rival.  

Her face red, Ayeka felt as if she were about to explode, "Ryoko!" Ayeka snapped, allowing various comments about how rude and improper the space pirate was to fill the air.   

"Hi, everyone I'm home," Tenchi called, coming inside, hearing the sound of the two women fighting.  _Some things never change…. _  
  


"Hello, Tenchi," Sasami giggled, running up to her friend with Ryo-Ohki in tow.  "Welcome home, how was your day?" she asked she hugged Tenchi around the waist, which was all the higher she could reach. Smiling the young Jurain patted Sasami on the head, as he received the small cabbit's welcome of continuous meows. 

Dusting off her hands, Washu stepped around the couch, to stand before the newcomer.  "So Tenchi," she began with a knowing look in her eyes. "Do you have any plans now that you have some time off?"   
  


"No, not really. I just thought I would stay her and relax." He remarked knowing relaxing was something he could never do at home.  "I figure I would see what you're all up to, since I've been so busy with school, work, training, and everything else lately."   
  


"Well that's nice," the small woman said, sounding as if she hadn't listened to a word he'd said. "Don't worry, Tenchi, I'm sure we can find **plenty** of things for you to do to keep you… **entertained.**"

Seeing the grin on Washu's face, Tenchi Masaki swallowed hard.  I've got a bad feeling about this.  Something tells me I should have just stayed at school for the whole vacation….

   
**Next time:**  It's time for the game to begin, can Kiyone pull it off without any problems, or is the game doomed to fail from the start?  Be here next time for the next thrilling installment.  **Chapter 02: Kiyone**

(Note: that may be a while I really know very little about Kiyone. Time to do some research. The others I can do, but she will be the roughest.)   
  
  
  
  


1: OK, Ryoko and Ayeka did have 'plans' about each other, but trust me you don't want to know what those were!


	2. Kiyone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. Please don't sue. This part may be really lame, but I don't know too much about Kiyone. However please read and Review.   
  


Daily Dating Game: Part 2   
  


Kiyone   
  


Dawn (6 AM)   
  


Kiyone woke up earlier than normal, "Today's my day with Tenchi, and I haven't thought of a single thing for us to do. I'm not obsessed with him like Ryoko or Ayeka, but still I think we could have a good time."   
  


As she put on her outfit she continued to thing about what they could do, after she had got ready she decided to just go outside, and let whatever happens, happen.   
  


Downstairs   
  


It was still to early for any other the others, even Kiyone didn't like to get up this early, but her excitement had made it hard to sleep. She loved competing, it was why being promoted was so important to her, besides getting away from Mihoshi, she really wanted to prove how good she was.   
  


She walked outside looking around the grounds. It was going to be a very nice day. "Hmmm, let's see, Tenchi usually wakes up about Eight or so and then does his morning chores. But if I get them done before he wakes up, we can spend the whole day together with no distractions." Kiyone smiled, at last she had found something to do to use some of the extra energy she had built up. Grabbing a broom, she began to sweep the staircase to the shrine.   
  


"After all, how long can it take!" she said aloud optimistically.   
  


[8 AM]   
  


"Now where is it?" Tenchi asked himself confused, "I know I left it here someplace?" Tenchi searched everywhere looking for some hidden item.   
  


"Hi Tenchi, looking for this?" Tenchi turned, it was Kiyone, and she had his broom. She looked worn out.   
  


"Oh, thanks Kiyone, where was it? I've been looking everywhere for my broom. After all, can't sweep with out it." Tenchi said in his usual nervous voice.   
  


"Well I already swept the stairs for you," she replied.   
  


"You did! Wow thanks," Tenchi told her. "You saved me a lot of work, I wish there was someway I could repay you."   
  


"Tell you what Tenchi, we can spend the day together until dinner time. We can go fishing this afternoon, and I'll help you finish your other chores." She offered.   
  


"Well, ok," Tenchi said her request seemed real weird to him, but then again he didn't really know too much about Kiyone. The only time he ever saw her was when her and Mihoshi were doing something. "I guess I need to go get some carrots from the field..." Tenchi paused then asked awkwardly, "You know Kiyone we've lived together for a long time now, and I was wondering, is there any special reason you want to spend time with me today?"   
  


Kiyone's face got a little redder, she couldn't tell Tenchi about the game, "Like you said Tenchi, we've been in the same house for so long now, and we haven't really got to know each other. I figure we'll have a lot of fun today."   
  


"Ok, that makes sense." Tenchi said shakily.   
  


[8 - 9 am] 

Tenchi and Kiyone walked to the field chatting about various things, most of Kiyone's stories ended the same way, Mihoshi messing something up.   
  


When they finally got to the field, Tenchi noticed that unlike any of the others, Kiyone was very good at the hard work involved in tending the crops. It almost seemed like second nature to her.   
  


"You do good work," Tenchi said trying to offer her a compliment.   
  


"Well I'm no stranger to hard work Tenchi," she reminded him, "After all being a first class detective of the Galaxy Police isn't easy, especially with Mihoshi as my partner."   
  


Tenchi laughed, "yeah that's true. I think we have enough vegetables for now, let's head back to the house."   
  


The two made there way back to the house, taking a little longer due to the load of food they were carrying.   
  


After a short time, Kiyone's wrist communicator began beeping. She instantly dropped her food, and stared grimily at the beeping device. Unconsciously she had drawn her gun. Tenchi looked at her, afraid of what kind of message she must be receiving.   
  


"Wha- What is it Kiyone?" Tenchi asked nervously.   
  


She continued to look at the data appearing above the small wrist device, and after a short time, seemed to relax. "Oh nothing important, just a reply to my application for a higher ranking job."   
  


"Oh?" Tenchi asked curiously. "Did you get a promotion?"   
  


"No, I didn't." Kiyone was really depressed. In a fluid motion she put her gun back in its holster.   
  


"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that. By the way, why did you draw your gun?" he inquired.   
  


"Hmm," Kiyone hadn't really heard him, "oh, that's just an instinct I guess. Under normal circumstances, when my device here goes off, there's big trouble." She noticed Tenchi seemed more relaxed when she put the gun away. "Have you ever fired a gun Tenchi?"   
  


"No, not me, not a real gun anyway." he replied.   
  


"Hey, I have an idea then. Why don't I show you how to fire one. We can set up some old cans, it'll be fun," she decided.   
  


"Sure, but first let's get this food to the house or Sasami will have my neck for not bringing it back sooner," he answered.   
  


[11 AM]   
  


BANG!   
  


A shot was fired, missing a can sitting on a rock about thirty feet away by a few feet.   
  


"Well, that was a nice try, but this time Tenchi why don't you shot with your eyes open, so you can aim," Kiyone advised.   
  


"Boy he's really bad, that's the twelfth shot he's missed, even Mihoshi isn't that off." Kiyone thought amused to see anyone a worse shot that her partner.   
  


"Heh, sorry..." Tenchi held the gun the way Kiyone had shown him, with both hands. With unsteady arms he rose the gun and took aim. Once again he fired, keeping his eyes on the empty soda can. This time, the can was hit. "Hey I got it!" Tenchi yelled holding his gun hand up, in his excitement he fired, snapping a branch off an over head tree. Which fell downward, on top of him. Fortunately for Tenchi, it was a small branch, and thus just knocked him down.   
  


Kiyone snatched the gun from Tenchi's hand, "yeah, you sure did. Tell you what Tenchi, why don't I hold unto this gun, ok. By the way, the weather is getting warm, why don't we go fishing?"   
  


"Sure,"Tenchi said throwing the branch off himself. "At least that way I won't have branched falling on me."   
  


Kiyone turned to begin walking toward the docks, when who should run into her, but her partner, Mihoshi.   
  


"Mihoshi, what are you doing here!" she asked under her breath.   
  


"I heard gun shots, and a crash so I came to investigate." Mihoshi replied. "It's standard procedure."   
  


"Well you don't have to worry, I was just showing Tenchi how to shot a gun, he hit a branch and it fell, well we are going fishing now." Kiyone told her partner, it always made her mad when her dim witted partner would remind her of procedures. Especially since Kiyone knew them better than Mihoshi ever would.   
  


"Oh..." Mihoshi said sounding like she understood.   
  


"Why don't you get some target practice in Mihoshi, the targets are still set up." Kiyone offered.   
  


"Besides it'll keep you out of my hair, yet another benefit to the game. Two days were we'll be separated." She thought happily to herself.   
  


Tenchi and Kiyone walked toward the docks, the sound of Mihoshi firing at a near constant rate, could be heard in the distance.   
  


"Think she'll hit them all?" Tenchi asked.   
  


"Yeah, every branch in the forest." laughed Kiyone when she knew Mihoshi couldn't hear her.   
  


[1 PM]   
  


The midday sun shined brightly, high in the sky. As the two friends cast their lines off the dock. "Nothing like fishing to relax you." Kiyone said.   
  


Tenchi nodded in agreement. The warm summer sun felt great that day. Suddenly Kiyone's line started to tug up and down.   
  


"Looks like I got one!" Kiyone said standing up, letting out a little line, then reeling it is some. She continued to repeat this process, and soon had pulled a large fish out of the water. Holding it up triumphantly, "This one's a keeper!" The two of them had been fishing for about an hour and a half, and that was the sixth big fish she had caught. Tenchi had caught a fish, but it was too small, and had to be thrown back. Still, he was enjoying himself.   
  


"I'm going to take these fish to Sasami, ok? So she can cook them tonight. I'll be right back, keep trying Tenchi." Kiyone walked happily back to the house, leaving Tenchi to continue in vain to catch a single decent sized fish.   
  


The house:   
  


:"Oh thank you Kiyone!" Sasami chimed, "these will go great with tonight's dinner!" Kiyone nodded glad that Sasami was happy again, she had been really down about going last, but she seemed to be getting over it.   
  


"Well, I have to go now," Kiyone informed her little friend as she made her way out of the house.   
  


Ryoko laid on top of the house watching Kiyone walk away. "I wonder what she's planning. I'd better follow her." Ryoko was about to take off, and do some snooping, when something grabbed her hair, tugging her backwards. "OW! Hey leggo of me!"   
  


It was Washu, "Now Ryoko, you know you can't interfere with Tenchi and Kiyone's turn, you'll get your day, besides I need to see you in my lab."   
  


"No I don't wanna go to your stupid lab," Ryoko fumed as she tried to free her hair from Washu's grip. Eventually the mighty space pirate had no other option but to concede, and follow the tiny genius to her lab.   
  


When Kiyone returned, she saw Tenchi still staring at the lake, as if that would make fish respond to him.   
  


"Tenchi, I was wondering..." she began.   
  


"What?" Tenchi responded curious what Kiyone had to ask him.   
  


"Well, I haven't been on patrol in a while, I was wondering if you would like to go on a quick trip with me?"   
  


"Gee, I don't know if I should..." Tenchi stated, but when he looked into Kiyone's eyes, he shrugged. This was another one of those situations were he knew he couldn't back out of. The women he knew never let him do that. "Ok, sure, why not."   
  


Kiyone smiled pressing a button on her wrist device, summoning her ship, which rose out of the lake. 

The two climbed inside, and in a short time blasted off. Kiyone loved the feeling when taking off from a planet, it was a massive adrenaline rush. Unfortunately, Tenchi didn't, and nearly got sick. They two of them spent the rest of the time before dinner soaring through the galaxy just looking around, making sure everything was safe. Under regulation, it was wrong to take a civilian with her on a patrol, but Kiyone had decided it would be ok this one time.   
  


[6 PM]   
  


Tenchi and Kiyone arrived in just as Sasami finished setting the table.   
  


"We're back!" Tenchi said as he walked in the house. 

On the other side of the room Ayeka and Ryoko stood glaring at each other arguing about something yet again.   
  


"So what did you two do today, if you don't mind my asking," Washu said sitting at the table.   
  


Soon the others all gathered around, even though Ryoko and Ayeka glared at each other.   
  


"Oh we've had quite a day," Kiyone began, "It began about 6 AM, when I got up a little early..." And so Kiyone began to tell the others about her day with Tenchi while they all sat down to eat dinner.   
  


END PART 2   
  


[I know it was lame, but as I said I know next to nothing about Kiyone, I promise to update it one day, but for now, enjoy part 3: MIHOSHI!]   
  



	3. Mihoshi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters, I just write this story for fun. So enjoy, and Reveiw!   
  


Daily Dating Game:   
  


Part 3 Mihoshi   
  


Mihoshi awoke in a panic, Oh my gosh, it's 9:30 already!" Frantically she leapt around the room putting on her clothes which consisted of her usually pink shirt and brown pants. "Today is my day with Tenchi, and I'm already running late." Mihoshi ran down the stairs as fast as she could, like Kiyone, she had wanted to spend the morning helping Tenchi with his usual chores, but with a start like this...   
  


Tenchi swept the sidewalk happily in the quiet morning. He grinned, "there's nothing quite like a morning sunrise. It's so quite, peaceful, and beautiful..."   
  


"Tenchi!" someone yelled from behind him. Tenchi turned just in time, as Mihoshi slammed into him, knocking the two of them down to the ground in a heap, Mihoshi laying on top of Tenchi.   
  


"Good morning Mihoshi..."groaned Tenchi.   
  


"Oh I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." Mihoshi offered standing up as she reached for Tenchi's arm. Unfortunately, Mihoshi had grabbed Tenchi's shirt instead of his arm, and what followed was a loud ripping noise as the fabric sleeve tore from the shirt.   
  


Tenchi sighed, he always expected something like this when Mihoshi was around. She was a very nice woman, with a big heart, but she had to be the most clumsy person he had ever met.   
  


Mihoshi looked at the sleeve in her hand, as her eyes grew large and welled with tears. "Oh no..." Suddenly she began to cry, waterfalls coming out of her eyes. "Please Tenchi forgive me, I didn't mean to do it, honest. It's just...It's just..."   
  


Tenchi stood up brushing himself off, "Don't worry Mihoshi it was just an old shirt anyway. I can sew it up. No problem." Mihoshi looked at Tenchi, in a flash her tears were gone, and she was back to her regular bubbly self.   
  


"Hey Tenchi, are you done with your chores. Because if you're not, I can help you. I wanted to get out her earlier, but I overslept which is weird for me because I can usually wake up when I need to..." Mihoshi rambled.   
  


After she continued on with her very long story for a time, Tenchi interrupted her, "sure Mihoshi you can help me. I haven't done the steps yet." Before Tenchi could realize the folly of his own words, Mihoshi took the broom from his hands, smiling with her eyes closed.   
  


Mihoshi's stomach growled, and her face grew red from embarrassment, "heh... I forgot, I missed breakfast." Tenchi exhaled a sigh of relief.   
  


"Well Sasami might have some breakfast left. Tell you what you can help me with my chores, but why don't you get a bite to eat first." Tenchi offered. Mihoshi gave him a look like an abandoned puppy.   
  


"But Tenchi I wanted to spend the whole day with you, I thought we could finish your chores, then go to the mall, or something." Mihoshi whined.   
  


"This is weird," thought Tenchi, "First Kiyone, then Mihoshi. Well maybe she just wants to know what Kiyone said about her. Who can ever tell what's going on with the women I know."   
  


"Ok then," he corrected, "I do need to repair my shirt, I'll do that while you are eating. That way I can sit at the table with you." Tenchi hoped that would make Mihoshi happy, he hated to see her cry.   
  


"Great," Mihoshi yelled grasping Tenchi's other sleeve, "let's go." As she took off another ripping sound followed, and when she looked in her hand, she discovered Tenchi's other sleeve.   
  


Tenchi sighed as he thought, "this could be a long day..."   
  


INSIDE   
  


"Here you are Mihoshi, I made sure to save you some of the breakfast I made." Sasami said setting the plate on the table. "Well I have work to do, I have to get the rest of the dishes done, and then start preparations for lunch."   
  


Tenchi sat at the table across from Mihoshi trying his best to sew the arms back on his work shirt. He still couldn't figure out how Mihoshi had torn both sleeves off it.   
  


"So anyway Tenchi, what do you want to do today?" Mihoshi asked between bites.   
  


"Whatever you want Mihoshi." Tenchi answered as he poked himself in the thumb while sewing. [His eyes growing large as he slowly looked at the throbbing thumb]   
  


"Oh great, well I think we should probably get your chores done first, what do you have left to do?" said Mihoshi.   
  


"Well the only thing I can think of is the staircase." Tenchi said, this time carefully staring at the needle to avoid injury.   
  


Later on the steps.   
  


Mihoshi and Tenchi both swept dirt off the steps happily. As they worked, Mihoshi told Tenchi stories about her job. One such story involved a man named Kagato, and that someone named Tenchi saved her and a few others civilians from him.   
  


"Oh really Mihoshi, gosh that's a coincidence isn't it," Tenchi responded, shaking his head. Mihoshi was a very nice girl, but she seemed to be a bit on the bubbly side.   
  


"You know Tenchi," Mihoshi began looking up the staircase at Tenchi, "whoops, looks like you missed a spot!" Mihoshi noted as she bounced back up a few steps. Unfortunately her broom swung between her legs as she jumped, and she tripped falling down the stairs, taking Tenchi with her. The two ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.   
  


"Ouch..."Mihoshi whined.   
  


A short time and many bandages later:   
  


Tenchi set the brooms in their closet. "Well thanks Mihoshi, you really helped me out."   
  


"So what do you want to do now Tenchi?" Mihoshi asked, "Hey, I know! We could watch my new tape!" Mihoshi giggled leaping around like a child. "I just got it today! It's the new Space Police Policeman Video!"   
  


"Sure," Tenchi agreed.   
  


Two hours of mind numbing cartoon like action later, the video came to a stop. "That was so awesome, wasn't it Tenchi!" Mihoshi blurted.   
  


"Um yeah Mihoshi, I could watch that all day." lied Tenchi.   
  


"If you want we can watch it again!" Mihoshi answered.   
  


Tenchi panicked, "No, no, that's ok."   
  


"Well ok then," muttered a disappointed Mihoshi. "Wait I know," she suddenly full of energy. "We can go to the mall."   
  


"The mall..." thought Tenchi in horror. He could remember the last time he went with all the girls to the mall, and it wasn't a pleasant event, he still had nightmares about it. Still, if it was just him and Mihoshi how bad could it be.   
  


A little later at the mall.   
  


"Thank you," Tenchi yelled politely to the bus driver, but he was not heard as the bus rocketed away. He figured it was because clumsily Mihoshi had nearly caused him to get into an accident at nearly every stop. To this day, Tenchi was not able to figure out just how that was accomplished. All she was doing was moving so others could have her seat, or get by. Yet in the end the result was always the same Mihoshi would somehow collide with the bus driver and make him swerve.   
  


"Come on Tenchi," screamed an excited Mihoshi who was already quite a distance ahead of him, skipping energetically toward the doors to the mall.   
  


"Let the games begin," thought Tenchi with a sigh.   
  


Tenchi and Mihoshi spent the next few hours walking around the mall. Mihoshi tried on numerous outfits, modeling them for Tenchi, like a little girl would for her father. Unfortunately at one stop, Mihoshi decided to try on a bathing suit, which was a bit more the style Ryoko would wear, the situation ended with Tenchi's face getting bright red, and a nosebleed... Mihoshi purchased a few outfits, nothing very extravagant, since Kiyone wouldn't let Mihoshi have all the money she received from her Galaxy Police paycheck at one time. After all who knew Mihoshi's habits better than Kiyone.   
  


"If you have all your money, you'll just waste it, then I'll have to bail you out of some situation again." Kiyone always told her.   
  


After a few hours of walking, shopping, and even having lunch in the food court, they came upon Mihoshi's favorite store of them all, a toy store. "TENCHI LOOK!" shrieked Mihoshi.   
  


There sitting in the widow of the store was a costume package labeled, 'Space Police Policeman, and criminal costume set.'   
  


"How much is it Mihoshi?" Tenchi asked his very excited friend.   
  


"Forty Yen, and I have..." Mihoshi paused to count her money then looked up tears flooding down her cheeks, "Twenty Yen left..." Like a child, Mihoshi began crying loudly in the middle of the mall.   
  


Tenchi could tell this was going to become a situation if he didn't act quickly. "Don't worry Mihoshi, I have some money. I'll buy if for you." Tenchi walked into the store, a few moments later he returned with the costume in his hands.   
  


"Oh Tenchi, I don't deserve such a nice gift, thank you!" Mihoshi babbled wrapping her arms around Tenchi's neck in a vice like grip, nearly choking the poor young man.   
  


"Well, uh think of it as my way of saying thank you for your help this morning." Tenchi said gasping for air, "could you let me go, I can't breath." Mihoshi released Tenchi, and he fell in a heap to the ground.   
  


"Come on Tenchi, let's go home. I can hardly wait to try out this set!" Mihoshi said grabbing Tenchi by the jacket sleeve, just like in the morning, there was a loud tearing noise. Once again, Mihoshi had torn off Tenchi's sleeve. 

Back at the steps of the shrine.   
  


Mihoshi stood dressed in her Space Police Policeman outfit, which was too small, but she wore it anyway, a small rubber dart gun in her hand. Tenchi wore a reptilian costume, obviously he was the criminal. "OK Tenchi, I'm ready."   
  


"What am I supposed to do Mihoshi," Tench said hiding his embarrassment.   
  


"Um... Oh I guess you should run or something, and I'll chase you down. I'm not sure what space villains do, only that they are always caught by The Space Police Policemen."   
  


"Well ok then, here I go." Tenchi said taking off running into the woods around the shrine.   
  


Mihoshi followed shortly afterward. Laughing loudly. Several tackles and numerous darts to the forehead later, Mihoshi declared the game over.   
  


"That was fun Tenchi, what should we do now..." just then, Mihoshi looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh it's late!" She grabbed Tenchi's wrist this time, and bolted up the shrine stairs Tenchi in tow. She ran fast enough that it appeared Tenchi was flying.   
  


Throwing open the door to the house, she ran in with Tenchi. Sasami was sitting on the couch watching television. "AM I TOO LATE SASAMI!"   
  


Sasami casually looked over seeing Tenchi in a reptile costume, and Mihoshi in a Space Police Policeman costume. She was going to ask then decided not to. Mihoshi's explanations were weirder than the truth usually. "Nope, just in time." Just then the screen went dark, and the title of the new show came up: Space Police Policeman.   
  


Exhausted from the terror of being drug up the stairs so quickly and the sudden stop, Tenchi said, "Don't mind me, I'm going to lay down right here." Tenchi collapsed. No one heard him, Sasami and Mihoshi were too busy watching the show start.   
  


Ryoko came downstairs carrying one of Tenchi's gym bags, and saw Mihoshi and Tenchi in their costumes, "Well I didn't think Mihoshi was into that kind of thing." she thought in her usual one track mind. Still Ryoko didn't consider Mihoshi a threat to her winning the game, so she went on about her business.   
  


After the show.   
  


Tenchi and Mihoshi continued to play Space Police Policeman, until they heard Sasami's call for dinner. The two came in wearing their costumes still. Once inside they began removing them, getting ready for dinner.   
  


"So did you two have a good time today?" Asked Washu interested, but trying to not sound like she cared. "What's with the costumes by the way?"   
  


"Oh we had a wonderful time, Tenchi bought me this Space Police Policeman set, and..." Mihoshi rambled on and on describing the entire day including the movie she watched with Tenchi in great detail. 

All the others looked at her, then Tenchi wondering if he would be picking her. Only time would tell.   
  


That night. About 11 PM   
  


Tenchi was getting ready for bed. "Well, I guess that means the adventures are over." he told himself. "After all, Ryoko and Ayeka wouldn't go nuts over me hanging out with Kiyone and Mihoshi. At least I hope not..." Tenchi was worried now, you could never tell what either of those two women would do, Ryoko was insane, and Ayeka could be her equal given the right circumstance. Sighing Tenchi laid down.   
  


"My life is starting to sound like a bad fanfiction. Like one SSJ4 Broli would right. Man is that guy a psycho."   
  


[sorry I couldn't resist - SSJ4 Broli]   
  


Tenchi closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.   
  


OUTSIDE   
  


Ryoko stared at Tenchi's room, she held the bag she had earlier. "I hope you get the rest you need, Tenchi dear, because you're going to need it." Ryoko threw her head back laughing. Tomorrow was her day.   
  


NEXT TIME: Ryoko!   
  


[By the way one day any of these fictions in here may be redone, so don't think this is the end, except the final one, it will probably always be the way it is. So don't be too bummed. See you soon] 


	4. Ryoko

DISCLAIMER: I write these stories for amusement only, not profit.   
  


Daily Dating Game   
  


Part 4: Ryoko! 

[Just so you know I may end up altering this story, I have spent a while on it (ended up with massive writers block for sometime), and decided I might as well post it. But then again any one of these chapters may get revised, so please keep checking up on my stories. Of course, that won't be until after chapter 8]   
  


4:30 AM   
  


The Masaki house was on fire, or rather the fire alarm was going off.   
  


Everyone, still wearing their pajamas, rushed outside afraid to be consumed in the inferno.   
  


"Is everyone here?" Tenchi asked in a panic counting the frightened girls, his father, and grandfather, only Ryoko was missing. "Where's Ryoko?"   
  


"Alright boys and girls, that was pathetic," Ryoko said floating in the air behind them all, wearing her prettiest outfit [anyone who saw the episode where Sasami has a bad dream in the OVA knows what I am talking about, that frilly sort of outfit] Over one shoulder she had a gym bag. "Had this been a real fire, you'd have all been dead right now."   
  


"What you mean you woke us up in the middle of the night for a stupid fire drill!" Ayeka was furious.   
  


"It's not stupid Ayeka, it could save your life," Ryoko said from her perch in the air behind them. 

[SSJ4 Broli's public safety announcement]   
  


Yosho nodded, "very well then Ryoko, but I'm going back to bed." He and the others went back inside, except Tenchi who had been stopped by Ryoko.   
  


"Hold it right there Tenchi, I wanna talk to you. You were the slowest one of everyone." Ryoko held Tenchi around the neck in her usual loving hold. "You're going to spend the day with me, so I can teach you how to be more responsive." Ryoko foretold, a smirk on her face, and a seductive tone in her voice.   
  


"Ryoko it's 4:30 in the morning, and I'm not even dressed." Tenchi told her, as he tried to make his way inside the house.   
  


"Got that covered Tenchi," Ryoko dropped the gym bag she had been carrying in front of Tenchi, "Ta-Da" she chimed. "Now then Tenchi," her voice changed to be pleading, "you spent the last two days with those Galaxy Police women, I want you to spend one with me." Tenchi swallowed, this was what he was afraid of, still fair was fair.   
  


"So suit up, we're going on an adventure!" Ryoko ordered.   
  


Tenchi picked up the bag with a sigh, opening it he a new set of clothes, his clothes, obviously stolen from his room. "Uh Ryoko, I'll need my wallet first, let me go inside and get it."   
  


"Well, alright, but hurry up about it." Ryoko said taking the bag back from him. Tenchi walked quickly into the house.   
  


Twenty minutes later   
  


"Where is he!" wondered Ryoko, then she teleported herself into Tenchi's room. There he lay under his covers, sound asleep. Ryoko's face turned bright red from rage, she grabbed Tenchi's wallet off his desk, and then him, once again she teleported, this time she took Tenchi with her.   
  


Ever have a dream you were falling? Tenchi was having that dream right then. Unfortunately he was falling, straight into the lake. With a start Tenchi awoke in the cold water. Flailing about like a fish out of water, he finally reached the surface and made his way to shore.   
  


Ryoko appeared in front of him, "Tenchi dear, if you were going to bed you should have told me. I would have gladly slept with you, although neither of us would have gotten much sleep." She told him hiding her rage. Although Tenchi could tell she was angry with him.   
  


"Ryoko..."Tenchi was going to scold her but stopped, "Look I'm sorry I fell asleep, can't we wait until later to hang out?" Ryoko shot him a look that said 'one more objection and you'll be very, very sorry.' Tenchi chuckled nervously, "guess not..." Once again Ryoko handed him the bag of clothes.   
  


"Tenchi, Now quit wasting time Tenchi, I have so many plans for us," her eyes changed to an impish grin. Tenchi gulped, it was going to be a very long day.   
  


"I'll just go in and change then...," he said still facing her trying to get back into the house.   
  


"Oh no you don't Tenchi, I'm not falling for that again, you can change out here." Ryoko told him.   
  


"What are you crazy," he yelled.   
  


"Well Tenchi, I don't imagine you have anything I haven't seen before..." Ryoko said dreamily.   
  


"Ryoko..." it was Tenchi's turn to use a tone that said he wasn't to be messed with in this area. He looked over at the woods. "Ok, I'll just go over there and change. You stay here!" he demanded. Ryoko nodded as if what he said didn't really interest her.   
  


Tenchi threw off his wet clothes. "Well at least I got away from her for a little while, Ryoko's fun and all but she can sure be scary at times." Then Tenchi looked at the big tree beside him, there to his horror, was Ryoko's face coming through the tree. She smiled and waved at him.   
  


"RYOKO!" Tenchi screamed.   
  


ABOUT 10 minutes later [roughly 5 am] 

Finally Tenchi was dressed and ready, physically at least, it was hard to mentally prepare for anything involving Ryoko, for the day.   
  


Tenchi stood groggy, he was so tired. Yet he did not dare sleep, unless he wanted to take another dip in the lake, and at this hour, that was something he would like to avoid.   
  


Ryoko held Tenchi around the neck, "So Tenchi dear, what should we do to start off our day?"   
  


"I'd like to go to bed Ryoko." Tenchi said sleepily.   
  


"Oooh! That sounds like a lot of fun, I never knew you thought that way Ten-chi!" Ryoko laughed seductively, tracing his chest with her index finger, as she continued hugging him from behind.   
  


Tenchi's shoulders sagged, "Ryoko! You know what I meant! Look, I promise I'll spend the day with you, but just let me get a little more sleep."   
  


"On one condition Tenchi," Ryoko replied.   
  


Tenchi was afraid to ask, "and that is...?"   
  


"You have to watch the sun rise with me, then you can go to bed," Ryoko bargained. She was going to win this game, one way or another, and if she didn't, at least she would always have the memories she had with Tenchi today.   
  


With a deep breath, Tenchi agreed.   
  


SUNRISE   
  


Tenchi and Ryoko sat on the roof, staring at the horizon where the sun would soon appear.   
  


"Isn't this romantic, Tenchi!" Ryoko said eyes looking forward. There was no answer. "Tenchi?" Looking to her side she realized why she had received no reply, Tenchi had fallen asleep sitting beside her.   
  


"HEY WAKE UP TENCHI!" bellowed Ryoko.   
  


"Huh? What?" Tenchi mumbled becoming some what alert.   
  


The two youth's (even though Ryoko is well over 5000, she still appears young, besides do you want to be the one to tell her she's old...) sat on the roof, as a glorious sunrise unfolded before them. Ryoko smiled, then yawned loudly, it was a great beginning to the day,   
  


10:30 AM   
  


Tenchi woke up, yawning. "What a morning, and it's going to be a long day, I can already see that." Tenchi grumbled getting out of bed. Taking his time, Tenchi got ready, putting his clothes on for the day, and making sure he had his wallet, a day with Ryoko ALWAYS had it's costs.   
  


Tenchi closed his eyes, mustering up his courage, as he opened the door. Walking out, he slammed right into Ryoko, who had been standing in front of his door.   
  


"Ryoko! How long have you been there!" Tenchi asked, noticing something odd about the space pirate, something about her face seemed different, but he couldn't explain it.   
  


"It's about time you woke up!" Ryoko said angrily, "What are you trying to waste the whole day in there!"   
  


"Well, I would have gotten up sooner, if you hadn't set off the fire alarm earlier, you know." Tenchi countered. Still as he looked at her face, something didn't look normal about Ryoko, but he couldn't quite place it.   
  


Ryoko grabbed Tenchi's wrist,"Come on Tenchi, let's get a move on." Ryoko phased through the ceiling, Tenchi in tow, to begin her day with Tenchi.   
  


11:00 AM   
  


Ryoko and Tenchi walked down the steps from the shrine. "Isn't this fun Tenchi?" Ryoko asked hanging on Tenchi's arm.   
  


"Yeah, I guess. So, Ryoko, I would imagine you have plans right?" Tenchi asked.   
  


"You bet I do!" Ryoko said as she and Tenchi disappeared.   
  


Watching from the woods:   
  


"Oh, I hate to even think what that monster woman has in store for Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka said standing up in combat gear from her hiding spot. "I wish I had some idea what she was going to do...To protect Lord Tenchi, of course," Ayeka corrected herself, still the game's rule were specific, and she couldn't interfere with Ryoko's day. All she could do, was get ready for her own.   
  


At Ryoko's Cave:   
  


"What are we doing here Ryoko?" Tenchi asked slightly unnerved.   
  


"We're going to play together Tenchi," Ryoko answered with a wicked smile as she walked inside the cave.   
  


Tenchi followed, wondering what the infamous space pirate could have planned.   
  


"Catch Tenchi," Ryoko yelled as she threw something at him. Acting solely on instinct, Tenchi caught the object, which when he looked at it, turned out to be, a rubber ball.   
  


"What is this Ryoko?" Tenchi asked confused holding up the ball.   
  


"It's a ball silly," Ryoko explained floating toward him.   
  


"I know that, but why were you throwing it at me?" Tenchi countered.   
  


"Well, Tenchi dear, most of the time, when someone throws a ball at you, you throw it back. It's called playing." replied Ryoko as she wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck, floating behind him. Tenchi gave her a very confused look.   
  


Ryoko moaned, "Oh Tench, ever since you were a baby, I've dreamed of us spending the day together, to the two of us playing together."   
  


"Playing together..." Tenchi repeated, he had never in his life thought of Ryoko as someone who liked to play, in a child like way. He knew she always wanted to 'play' with him, but her ideas were things that should only be done in the privacy of one's bedroom. 

"Ok, then Ryoko, what kind of game do you want to play?"   
  


Tenchi looked at Ryoko, "she's lost it," he thought.   
  


"Hmm," Ryoko wasn't counting on Tenchi asking her that, she really had been hoping he would have suggested a game. Suddenly, an idea came over her. A game her and Tenchi could play, that would be more her style.   
  


"Let's go shopping," Ryoko declared. "We can pick up a nice bottle of Saki, and drink it on the way home."   
  


Tenchi shot her a bizarre look, "You call that playing?"   
  


Seductively Ryoko said, "well Tenchi, if things go right, we'll be playing well before dinner..."   
  


"Look, let's just go into town, I'm sure we can find something to do there, and Ryoko..." Tenchi said, "No Saki. Remember what happened the last time we went into town and you had too much to drink?"   
  


That was an experience Tenchi would never forget, and Ryoko would never remember, since she was pretty well out of it. Ryoko had drank way too much. That was when the trouble started, Ryoko complained first about being too cold, then too hot. So she removed her clothes, and walked around nearly naked the rest of the day. Tenchi had done his best to get her to keep some clothes on, but even to this day, there were still some areas of town he couldn't go without being treated like a criminal.   
  


"No, Tenchi, I don't remember. What happened?" Ryoko told him.   
  


"You don't want to know, just remember no Saki this time, ok?" Tenchi warned her, as he headed out the cave entrance.   
  


Noon at the town: [12 PM]   
  


"Ooo, Tenchi, let's go in here!" Ryoko declared, pulling Tenchi into a video store, taking him straight to the anime section. "Now let's see if they have anything new in..."   
  


As Ryoko looked over the selection of animes, Tenchi noticed that the employees all seemed to be watching them, with scared eyes.   
  


"Uh..Ryoko, have you been in here lately?" Tenchi asked.   
  


"Oh sure I come here all the time," she said paying no attention to the terror in his voice. "Why do you ask Tenchi Dear?"   
  


"Excuse me miss," a video clerk said, "but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you remember last time..." But the clerk never finished his lines, since Ryoko batted him away, while she continued to study the meager selection of tapes.   
  


"Well there's nothing new here Tenchi, come on. I need to go shopping for a new wardrobe." Ryoko declared pulling Tenchi behind her.   
  


As Tenchi was drug, he noticed a particular magazine, "SSJ4 Broli's fanfictions! Man they'll publish anything these days..." he thought shaking his head.   
  
  
  


Ryoko hauled Tenchi all over the town, into every store she could find. Especially any that involved trying on Lingerie, or anything provocative.   
  


[2:30 PM]   
  


There journey's finally came to an end, at a photo booth. "Come on Tenchi, let's get some pictures!" Ryoko whined tugging the resisting Tenchi into the booth. A short time later, Ryoko was the proud owner of a set of bizarre pictures of her and Tenchi. [Yes I know, just like Tenchi in Tokyo episode 10, but it was a good episode]   
  


On the way to the next stop on Ryoko's list, Tenchi's stomach growled loudly.   
  


"Are you hungry Tenchi?" Ryoko asked stopping from her march across the town.   
  


"Well, we did miss breakfast..." Tenchi began.   
  


"Oh yeah, well isn't that perfect then, you can buy me lunch! Oh that is so sweet of you Tenchi darling." Ryoko chimed leading Tenchi to a nearby vendor.   
  


A short time, and a lot of food later. [3:00 PM]   
  


Ryoko patted her stomach, "that was great. Hmm, What do you want to do now?" Ryoko's eyes lit up as she found her answer. Once more, Tenchi was led into a building, this time a movie theater.   
  


"Two please," Ryoko kindly asked the teller. "Go ahead and pay him Tenchi." Tenchi paid the teller, wondering what movie he was going to see. Much to his dismay, it was a two hour romance.   
  


The movie started off ok, but it turned out Ryoko had seen it numerous times before, and so she felt obligated to tell Tenchi what was about to happen. The other movie goers were not pleased by Ryoko's loud narrative.   
  


"Oh come one!" Ryoko yelled at the screen, "Just get to the good part!"   
  


"Will you be quite," someone yelled, but Ryoko continued her demands.   
  


"Oh please, like you don't know that he's going to die, after he finds out the woman he loves is his mother's twin sister!" Ryoko countered, ruining the movie for all the others.   
  


This time, no one shouted back, instead her and Tenchi were bombarded by everything from pop to popcorn, thrown by the others in the theater.. When they left, they were covered in wrappers, pop, and bits of popcorn.   
  


"Excuse me sir," one of the employee's said, handing Tenchi a note.   
  


"Well, what does it say Tenchi," Ryoko asked brushing herself off.   
  


"Oh nothing much..." Tenchi lied. The note specifically banned him and Ryoko from the theater, for at least six months.   
  


[5:00 PM] Mini Golf   
  


"Well, this looks easy enough," Ryoko declared taking aim with her golf club. All she had to do was knock her bright colored golf ball through the drawbridge, when it was down.   
  


Several Tries later.   
  


Ryoko fumed, every time she hit the ball, it would miss by barely an inch, which made Ryoko angry, and the end result is always the same when Ryoko is mad, stuff gets blown up.   
  


"Ryoko!" Tenchi pleaded, dragging her away from the burning shell of the mini golf course.   
  


"Sir may I talk to you please," a man in a business suit said.   
  


"Let me guess," Tenchi said looking at him, "We're banned, right?"   
  


"Yes, please don't return, for at least six months." the manager begged tears flowing down his eyes.   
  


[7:00 PM]   
  


Ryoko looked at the stain on her dress, caused when the ice cream vendor tripped, spilling Ryoko's sundae all over her dress.   
  


"Why you...!" Ryoko shouted grabbing the vendor by his shirt, about to introduce him to her right fist.   
  


"RYOKO! Can't you stay out of trouble for even one minute! "Tenchi screamed. Ryoko stopped, and slowly released the clumsy man. She looked at Tenchi, anger filled his eyes. That was it, she had tried so hard to make this the perfect evening for her and Tenchi, but as always, she lost her temper, and everything was ruined. Now not only had her day with Tenchi been no fun for him, but to top it all off she had made Tenchi mad at her. This was not the happy day she had imagined, not at all.   
  


"Well, I guess we should be going home," Ryoko said looking sadly at her feet as she kicked at the ground. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you today Tenchi. I just wanted to make sure nothing ruined our day together."   
  


Tenchi's anger melted, he always found it difficult to stay mad at any of the girls for long, especially when they apologized. 

"Ryoko, I did have lot of fun today," Tenchi began, " when you weren't blowing stuff up, or nearly getting me killed. However, you really should learn to relax a little more." Then Tenchi realized what about Ryoko had been bothering him the whole day, Ryoko was wearing make up. It was hard to tell, since she used so little. Tenchi snickered. [Yet again Ryoko's Big Date was a good episode, I am sorry for stealing from it.]   
  


Ryoko looked up, "what's so funny? Huh!"   
  


"Oh it's nothing Ryoko," Tenchi said, "so, do you think we should be getting home? It's getting kind of late, Sasami and the others will be worried if we don't get back soon." Tenchi reached out putting his hand on Ryoko's shoulder, smiling.   
  


Ryoko beamed the two of them to the Masaki house, right near the top of the stairs leading to the shrine. "Tenchi, before we go inside, there's something I want to give you," Ryoko said shyly.   
  


"What is it Ryoko?" Tenchi asked turning back towards her. Ryoko kissed Tenchi's cheek quickly.   
  


"Thank you for the wonderful evening, I had a most wonderful time." Ryoko stated with a bow. If her style didn't work to win Tenchi, maybe a little of Ayeka's charm would work.   
  


"Sure, Ryoko. You're welcome. I did have a lot of fun." Tenchi told her as he walked toward the house. Unfortunately he wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into a ledge, hitting his knee, causing it to feel sore.   
  


[Once inside] 

Tenchi hobbled inside his leg felt slightly sore, but would be fine soon.   
  


"LORD TENCHI!" Ayeka screeched seeing him limp. "What did that monster woman do to you?"   
  


"Ryoko...!" Ayeka growled looking at her arch rival.   
  


"It's ok, Ayeka, I just bumped my knee. I'll be fine, really!" Tenchi replied, trying to stop a battle from breaking out.   
  


After a little while, Ryoko began to tell everyone about her day with Tenchi. Of course Tenchi wasn't there to correct her errors and fabrications, but everyone, not counting Mihoshi, could see through Ryoko's lies, and figure out how the scene really went. Later that evening, Kiyone had to tell Mihoshi what probably actually happened.   
  


[Meanwhile]   
  


Tenchi relaxed in a bath, "Well, at least these spending a day with each girl is over. I should have known Ryoko would get jealous of Mihoshi and Kiyone. She's always like that. Of course, Ayeka could be the same, but she's much more understanding than Ryoko. Plus, I doubt Washu and Sasami would demand the same treatment Ryoko does." Tenchi sank into the warm water, succumbing to the warm water's relaxing effect. "Still, it had been fun, these past few days. Oh well, I'm positive things will calm down now that Ryoko's got everything out of her system. It will be nice to have a day to relax."   
  


A LITTLE LATER:   
  


BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM   
  


Sasami was downstair, listening to Ryoko retell for the hundredth time how she scored a perfect game in Mini golf, and how they had to ban her from the place because she made other's look so bad, and how she couldn't go to the theater, because her and Tenchi were too cute a couple, and it depressed the other movie goers, since they could never be as happy as Ryoko and Tenchi were. Sasami listened politely, not that she believed a word Ryoko said. She wondered what her sister was doing. Ayeka went upstairs a while ago, she had been acting strange all day long, sneaking into Tenchi's room , and even visiting Washu in the lab.   
  


IN HER ROOM:   
  


"There, perfect!" Ayeka said, holding up what appeared to be a wine flask. "This should do the trick to make sure Ryoko doesn't interfere with my special day with Lord Tenchi tomorrow. After all, I was polite enough to give that fossil woman a chance with Lord Tenchi, but I know she won't be able to stay away. She's only jealous of my beauty, and youthful look." Ayeka giggled, as thoughts of Tenchi and her as a couple danced in her mind. Tomorrow was going to be her big day, the day she would make Tenchi realize how perfect they were for each other.   
  


NEXT TIME: AYEKA! Poor Tenchi, his troubles are just beginning. After all 3 down, and 3 to go! 


	5. Ayeka

Disclaimer: I write this fictions for fun, not money. Please don't sue me. I don't own any of the characters in this story.   
  


Daily Dating Game: Part 4   
  


Ayeka's Day   
  


4 am Ayeka and Sasami's room   
  


Ayeka woke up extra early to prepare for her day with Lord Tenchi. She had a feeling that today would be the day she would win his love, and then the two of them would be together forever. She walked over to a folded shirt on the floor examining the fresh stitches. It was Tenchi's work shirt. Mihoshi had torn it pretty good a few days ago, and while Tenchi was out with Ryoko, Ayeka had managed to fix it for him, with out his knowing of course.   
  


Ayeka left her room, and made her way to take a bath. There was still so much to do before she would be ready to spend the day with the love of her life.   
  


"I still need to make sure Ryoko stays out of the way, but I think this should do the trick," she said to herself, patting a flask he had tied to her waist. "If I know Ryoko, she will try to ruin my day with Tenchi, even thought I was polite enough to leave her alone for one day. I will have to take care of her. Fortunately for me, Washu was able to make this saki for me. It should be strong enough to keep even Ryoko down for a day." Ayeka arrived at the bath, spending about an hour cleaning herself.   
  


5 am   
  


"Ryoko, Wake up!" Ayeka demanded shouting up to the sleeping space pirate. Ryoko sat up slightly.   
  


"What do you want..."she demanded sleepily.   
  


"Do you see this flask here?" Ayeka asked holding it up for Ryoko to inspect.   
  


"Yeah, I see it. So what!" Ryoko was in no mood for any of Ayeka's head games.   
  


"This is a special bottle of wine, Lord Tenchi and I are going to drink it when he declares me the winner of this game. So I wanted to make sure you understood you are not to touch it. Do you understand!" Ayeka demanded.   
  


"You woke me up to tell me about some stupid watered down saki you have?! Besides we all know you can't possibly win the contest. What does a Jurai princess know about having fun?" Ryoko stated very angry at being woke up to be told not to drink some saki of Ayeka's.   
  


"Well I'm leaving it in my room, just so you can't get to it. I still have to make the picnic lunch for Tenchi and me." Ayeka declared as she walked away from Ryoko.   
  


"Whatever..." Ryoko laid back down, trying to fall back asleep. However the thought of how angry Ayeka would be when she found out Ryoko had drank her special drink lingered in Ryoko's mind.   
  


7 am 

Ayeka had spent the last hour trying to cook a meal for her and Tenchi to have as lunch, mostly she had only succeeded in making a mess. Finally Sasami had come downstairs and helped her sister pack an edible meal.   
  


"Thank you Sasami, oh today will be a wonderful day I just know it," Ayeka said more to herself than to her sister. Hearts filled Ayeka's eyes as she fantasied about her near future.   
  


AYEKA'S FANTASY   
  


"Here you are Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said handing Tenchi a sandwich from her picnic basket. The two sat beside Funaho, enjoying the warm sun, and cool breeze that blew across the lake.   
  


"Thank you Ayeka," Tenchi said taking the sandwich but keeping his eyes focused on her. There hands met for a split second.   
  


"Why are you staring at me Lord Tenchi," she asked.   
  


"I've always known you were beautiful, and had skin that was like rose petals, I guess until today, I never realized just how truly soft and silky your skin was." Tenchi said.   
  


" Lord Tenchi," Ayeka began putting her hands on her face to hide her embarrassment, the question she was about to ask was something she had wanted to know for a long time. "Do you love me?"   
  


"With all my heart Lady Ayeka," he replied dropping the sandwich to take one of her delicate hands in his own. "I would do anything for you."   
  


"What about Ryoko?" Ayeka asked caught up in the fantasy.   
  


"I'll send her away, or we can have Mihoshi and Kiyone take her to jail, whatever pleases you," Tenchi declared.   
  


"We could keep her as a maid," Ayeka said. The two of them chuckled lost in each other's eyes.   
  


"Lady Ayeka," Tenchi said passionately putting his hands on her shoulders, "I need to ask you something, it is very important.   
  


"What is it Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask. He was going to ask her to be his bride.   
  


"Do you know where my work shirt is?" Tenchi asked.   
  


END FANTASY   
  


8:15 am   
  


"Huh..." Ayeka came back to reality, Tenchi was holding her by the shoulders.   
  


"Are you alright Ayeka?" Tenchi said staring at her with concern.   
  


"Yes, I'm alright," Ayeka responded looking at the clock, she had been day dreaming for over an hour.   
  


"That's a relief, by the way do you know where my work shirt is, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.   
  


"Oh, um, yes I do. Just wait here Lord Tenchi..." Ayeka mumbled dashing off to her room.   
  


Ayeka's Room   
  


Ayeka threw open the door to her room, there laying moaning on the floor was Ryoko, the empty flask she had been warned not to drink, empty beside her.   
  


"I warned you not to drink that Ryoko," Ayeka said picking up the shirt, "oh well, have fun sleeping that off." Ayeka smiled as she shut the door, so far everything was working out just fine.   
  


The Dining Room at the breakfast table   
  


"Here you are Lord Tenchi, I redid the stitches for you." Ayeka chimed handing the shirt to Tenchi.   
  


"Oh thank you Ayeka, that was very nice you. I wish there was something I could do to repay you." Tenchi replied.   
  


"I have a splendid idea Lord Tenchi, since you spent yesterday with Ryoko, why don't you and I spend today together. I have packed a lunch for us, we can eat it together."   
  


"Sure Ayeka," Tenchi said taking a bite of breakfast. He knew this was going to happen. Of course he hoped Ayeka wouldn't have been jealous of his day with Ryoko, but, in the end, he knew she would be.   
  


"Where's Ryoko," Sasami asked, "her food is getting cold."   
  


"She had too much to drink, and is sleeping it off." Ayeka informed her sister as she sat down.   
  


9 AM   
  


Tenchi and Ayeka walked toward the shrine.   
  


"Earth is a very beautiful place, like planet Jurai." Ayeka said looking at the trees. "Wouldn't you agree Lord Tenchi?"   
  


"Well I've never been to Jurai, but I do agree that Earth has many beautiful sites." Tenchi responded.   
  


"I know I said we'd spend today together Ayeka, but since Ryoko prevented me from getting my chores done yesterday, I really do need to do them today." Tenchi explained as he picked up a broom.   
  


"Don't worry about that Tenchi," Yosho said coming out of the shrine, "you go have a good time with Ayeka, you can do your chores tomorrow."   
  


Tenchi set the broom down, "Ok, thanks grandpa." Tenchi smiled at Ayeka, "Well, what should we do first?"   
  


"Why don't we go for a walk, I can tell you all about planet Jurai." Ayeka offered. Ayeka and Tenchi walked through the woods around the shrines, as Ayeka told Tenchi all about the wonderful planet she grew up on.   
  


Ayeka sighed, "sometimes when I walk around here on Earth, I close my eyes, I feel like I am back on planet Jurai."   
  


"Do you ever want to leave Ayeka?" Tenchi asked her, as he looked up at the clouds.   
  


"On occasion I do, but I think I would miss you and the others too much." Ayeka replied. "Wait," she said stopping, "Are you saying you want me to leave Lord Tenchi? Have I offended you in some way?"   
  


"Huh? No of course not Ayeka, you know life around here would be dull without you and Sasami." Tenchi replied.   
  


"Man you just never know when Ayeka or Ryoko will flip out," he thought to himself.   
  


Ayeka smiled, "Thank you Lord Tenchi, you are most kind." The two continued their walk a short while longer.   
  


11:30 AM   
  


Tenchi and Ayeka had walked all over the area, talking about whatever came to either's mind, mostly about Jurai, and the similarities it had toward Earth. Ayeka picked a flower as they walked, placing it in her hair, hoping it would highlight her beauty even more, so that Tenchi would tell her how beautiful her looked. Finally Ayeka decided they should eat the lunch she prepared for them.   
  


"Let's eat our lunch by Funaho," Ayeka suggested.   
  


AT THE HOLY TREE OF THE MASAKI SHRINE (FUNAHO)   
  


Ayeka and Tenchi sat on the gnarled roots of the tree, chatting as they snacked on the lunch 'made' by Ayeka.   
  


It was just like her fantasy. "Here you are lord Tenchi," she stated handing him a sandwich from the basket.   
  


Tenchi took the sandwich, and much like the day dream Ayeka had earlier, Tenchi was staring at her.   
  


"What is it? Why are you staring at me Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked eager to hear her dreams become reality.   
  


"Lady Ayeka," Tenchi began, "there's a bee floating by your head." Tenchi pointed just over her, where the flying intruder was.   
  


"AH!" Ayeka screamed. Her arms thrashed about as she tried to scare off the bee, which seemed intent on landing on the flower in her hair.   
  


"I think it wants your flower, Ayeka," Tenchi said watching the normally calm and reserved princess flapping her arms around like a lunatic.   
  


With a swift motion, Ayeka hurled the flower from her head into the lake. The bee, having no flower anymore, decided to get away from the crazy human.   
  


"Annoying creature, it's almost as bad as Ryoko. Although at least a bee does something useful," Ayeka menacingly thought as she saw the bee dart away. Tenchi continued to look at her, wondering if she was calmed down now.   
  


"Which reminds me," Ayeka began turning her attention back to Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi, would you do me a favor."   
  


"Sure, what is it Ayeka?" Tenchi asked puzzled.   
  


"Would you send Ryoko away for me?" Ayeka inquired, her eyes growing large and pleading.   
  


"You mean if she came by today? I guess so, after all I spent the whole day with her yesterday, and today is for you and me." Tenchi responded, not sure if that was the right answer.   
  


"I mean, if I asked you to, would you tell her to leave Earth, and not come back?" Ayeka corrected.   
  


"Ayeka!" Tenchi shouted standing up, "you know I couldn't do that. It would break Ryoko's heart. I care too much for all you girls to ever demand one of you leave without some very good reason." Tenchi sat down, he couldn't believe Ayeka would ask him such a thing. Still he had to remember Ayeka and Ryoko were bitter rivals, and this was the kind of question he should be expecting.   
  


"I was merely curious, Lord Tenchi. I would never want you to send Ryoko away." Ayeka said trying to get back onto Tenchi's good side once again.   
  


"I'd rather she go back where she came from on her own. Of course that would have to wait until after you and I are married," Ayeka thought giggling. Tenchi looked at her, confused as to what the Jurai princess was thinking.   
  


1:30 PM 

Ayeka and Tenchi decided they had enough to eat, and began packing up the basket.   
  


Ayeka held the basket in one hand, standing right before the rock steps that led to the tree. She held out her hand, to Tenchi, hoping he would take it, and they would walk hand in hand to the shore.   
  


As she reached for his hand, she stepped toward the first rock, but her foot missed getting a solid hold, and she began to tip toward the lake.   
  


Tenchi saw Ayeka begin to fall, and leapt over to grab her hand, however he was a few seconds too late. He did manage to catch her hand, but he was also drug into the lake behind her. The two pulled themselves out a few moments later dripping wet. Ayeka's hair covered her eyes. She looked like a drowned animal.   
  


"Oh...Why must I be tormented in such fashion!" Ayeka shouted as Tenchi helped her back to the tiny island that Funaho rested upon.   
  


"We better get home, and change Ayeka," Tenchi decided, putting his arm around Ayeka's shoulders, he led her across the lake. There was a slight breeze as they walked home, and Ayeka would have felt slightly cold, but Tenchi's embrace, helped shield her from the cold.   
  


1:45 PM   
  


"What happened to you Ayeka?" Kiyone asked looking up from her book she was reading while sitting on the couch.   
  


"None of your business," Ayeka shouted as she stormed up the stairs, leaving small puddles of water on the floor.   
  


Tenchi followed her, going to his room, to change. A few minutes later Tenchi descended wearing fresh, dry clothes.   
  


"Who made this mess!" Sasami yelled, her hands on her hips, Ryo-Ohki balancing on her head sharing her angry look.   
  


"I'm sorry Sasami," apologized Tenchi, "Ayeka and I fell in the lake after our lunch, she went upstairs to change. But don't worry, I'll clean it up." Tenchi offered, getting a few towels.   
  


"Well, alright, but don't make a habit of it," Ayeka said sounding more like a mother than a little girl.   
  


2:30 PM   
  


"Man why does it take girls so long to change clothes?" Tenchi asked himself mentally as he sat on the couch waiting for Ayeka to come back down stairs. He turned his head, Sasami was coming down the stairs.   
  


"Is Ayeka ready yet Sasami?" Tenchi asked hoping his waiting was over.   
  


"She should be ready in about another thirty minutes, Tenchi," foretold Sasami.   
  


"Thirty Minutes! Well, when she comes down, would you tell her I went to practice my sword training," Tenchi asked Sasami.   
  


"Sure Tenchi," Sasami responded.   
  


HALF HOUR LATER (3 PM)   
  


Ayeka walked toward the training area, where she Tenchi and Yosho practices their sword technique. While she traveled, she remembered the first time she watched him practice. She had climbed up the side of a hill after Ryo-Ohki had given her a flower. That was the same day she realized she loved Tenchi. Ayeka paused, she had an idea. "What a wonderful idea this is, I'll climb the hill, and see Tenchi training, like the day I realized how much I liked him. It's so romantic." Of course the first time she had been eves dropping, and had fallen off the hillside, spraining her leg.   
  


"HA!" Tenchi shouted as he struck the piece of wood as it soared at him. Leaping from post to post, he continued to strike the object, while watching his feet. His grandfather had always said he needed to watch where he landed.   
  


Suddenly Ayeka came out of the woods beside him. He didn't see her though, since his back was to her, and his attention was focused on his landings.   
  


"Hello Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka shouted. Tenchi turned, as his arms made a sweeping motion, striking the wooden target. The target flew toward where Tenchi had been looking, connecting right with Ayeka's forehead, knocking her down on her back, moaning loudly.   
  


"Ayeka!" Tenchi stopped his training, tossing down his sword. " Are you alright?" He propped her up, she had a small bump on her head.   
  


"I am alright, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka said opening her eyes.   
  


"What were you doing coming up here that way? You could have just used the regular path you know." Tenchi asked.   
  


"I thought I would come up the hill like the first time I watched you. You remember don't you?" Ayeka asked in response.   
  


"Yeah," Tenchi said a slight chuckle in his voice, "if I remember correctly you got hurt that time as well."   
  


Ayeka also laughed, although she did so weakly. "Things are definitely not going as I planned," Ayeka thought.   
  


"Here, let me help you up," Tenchi offered, as Ayeka staggered to her feet. "I'm done training now, if you would like we can go do something."   
  


"Actually, I would like to sit down for a moment, please continue your training, I would like to watch you." Ayeka requested.   
  


Ayeka sat on a stump watching Tenchi train with his wooden sword, it reminded her of when she would watch Yosho so long ago.   
  


6 PM 

Ayeka and Tenchi walked home. "I am sorry Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said.   
  


"For what Ayeka?"   
  


"I know this hasn't been any fun for you. I tried to plan the whole day. I wanted it to be a day you would cherish."   
  


"That's not true, I had a great time today. You told me things about Jurai, and made an excellent lunch for us. Besides you should know I cherish everyday I get to spend with you," Tenchi responded. What he had meant was everyday he spent with any one, or all, of the girls. Ayeka, of course, took his words to mean he liked her better than anyone else. Hearts filled her eyes.   
  


Tenchi looked to his side, on the side of the path was a flower he plucked it quickly, handing it to Ayeka, hoping a gesture like that would cheer her up. Ayeka always tended to become pessimistic when things didn't work out perfectly. She took it timidly, sniffing it. "You know you and Ryoko both have had the stuff you wanted to do with me planned out awfully well..., and each of you has apologized for it not being perfect."   
  


A short time later, they arrived home. Ayeka was practically glowing with happiness. It hadn't been the perfect day she had planned, but in her opinion, it was perfect in spite of all the things that had happened.   
  


That Night   
  


Ayeka lay awake in her room, Ryoko was still passed out on the floor beside her. Ayeka examined the flower Tenchi had given her, it wasn't the prettiest flower she had ever seen, or the most fragrant, but it was from Tenchi. She closed her eyes what a great day this had been.   
  
  
  


Next time: Washu! This chapter may have been a little weak, but then again what does Ayeka like to do, besides fight with Ryoko. Anyway I hope to have the next part up soon, and remember I always reserve the right to change the chapters, so maybe one day this one will be different. 


	6. Washu

Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters, so please don't sue me.   
  


Daily Dating Game   
  


Part 6: Washu!   
  


1 PM 

Tenchi came in the house, having just finished his chores, which had been building up over the past few days. Sweat was running down his face. "Well, that's taken care of," he told himself as he removed his shoes. "Taking those days off to spend with Ryoko and Ayeka really made the work pile up for me, but now I can relax and enjoy the rest of my vacation in peace." Tenchi sat down on the couch, closing his eyes. He was totally at peace, which was a rarity when you lived with six alien girls who all wanted a piece of your time.   
  


"Hi, Tenchi," a high pitched voice chimed. Tenchi's eyes shot open. There, standing, staring into his face was Washu, only a few inches away.   
  


"Ah!" Tenchi shouted. "Oh, it's you Washu... Don't sneak up on me like that!"   
  


"Sorry, Tenchi, but I'm glad to see you aren't up to anything. I've been looking for you," she said, still leaning toward Tenchi.   
  


"Why is that, Washu?" Tenchi asked nervously.   
  


"Well, you see Tenchi. I was hoping to spend the day analyzing you. After all, a young man living in a house with six alien girls all the time needs to make sure his health is good. Who knows what kind of things you might have caught, especially after what Ryoko told us you did together two nights ago. I didn't think you were so forward Tenchi...," lied Washu. The best way she knew to get Tenchi to do what she wanted was to force him to disprove a rumor, or something of that nature.   
  


Tenchi leapt to his feet taking a defensive tone, " Wha-What did Ryoko say we did, now? We didn't do anything. The only thing that happened was Ryoko kissed my cheek."   
  


"Ooooo! She kissed your cheek! That is so romantic, but from what we were all told a few nights ago, a lot more than just kissing went on."   
  


"That's not true!" Tenchi pleaded. "If you don't believe me why don't you check her memory, you can hear her thoughts can't you!"   
  


"Well...," Washu began turning away, "normally I could, but since I didn't check the night she told us, and she's still sleeping off a hang over..." Washu walked a few steps toward her lab, letting Tenchi freak out. "There is only one way, Tenchi, that I can see that will clear everything up." Again Washu paused, playing head games with Tenchi was one of her favorite things to do.   
  


Tenchi waited for Washu to speak again, but the small genius was quiet. He knew whatever it was Washu had planned, it would not be good.   
  


"I'm going to have to have you come to my lab, that way I can do my analysis. Plus we can check your memory to see who was lying." Washu stated professionally. She knew Ryoko lied about her day with Tenchi, or at least exaggerated a lot, and that even Ryoko didn't go as far as Washu made it sound.   
  


"Ryoko may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she is still my daughter. She knows no one would buy a story about her and Tenchi sleeping together." Washu thought. [I generally prefer to use OVA characters when I can - SSJ4 Broli]   
  


Tenchi groaned, "If I have to..." If there was a list of things Tenchi did not want to do, being analyzed by Washu was quite high up on his list. Probably number one on the list would be to be locked in a cage naked with Ryoko. That though sent shivers down his spine, since it happened so often, with Ryoko's constant attempts to seduce him. Tenchi followed Washu into her lab, closing the door behind him.   
  


Ayeka watched the entire scene take place, from her seat at the table, where she sipped her tea. "That Washu certainly is devious," she mumbled to herself. She couldn't imagine what kind of bizarre experiments Tenchi was about to endure, and she really had no desire to find out.   
  


Ryoko staggered down the stairs still holding her head. She had woken up a short time ago from that potent saki Ayeka had tricked her into drinking.   
  


"GOOD MORNING," Ayeka shouted, watching Ryoko wince.   
  


"Not so loud!" Ryoko warned in a furious tone.   
  


"Did you have a nice nap?" Ayeka asked in a slightly lower tone.   
  


"I'm going to need to sleep all day to get over this headache," Ryoko mumbled to herself, in what she thought was a barely audible voice.   
  


"How will that be any different than any other day?" Ayeka said. She was enjoying taking shots at Ryoko, since Ryoko didn't seem capable of saying much in her own defense.   
  


In the kitchen   
  


Sasami and Ryo-Ohki heard Ayeka's loud voice, Ryoko's slurred speech. Then there was silence for a time. Eventually a cup shattered, and Ryo-Ohki and Sasami knew that once again Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting.   
  
  
  


WASHU'S LAB 3 PM   
  


Tenchi was strapped into a large machine, wires attached all over his body. This was only possible since his pants and shirt lay on a table nearby. "Why is it every time I come into Washu's lab I have to take off my clothes?" Tenchi wondered.   
  


"Alright Tenchi," Washu said looking up from various computer screens, "it appears your multi dimensional patterns are all stable, and I can't detect any irregularities in you blood stream. So I guess you haven't got any colds from any of us. Which means it's time to check your memory!" Washu hit a few more keys, and a bizarre helmet device floated down. Washu walked over to Tenchi, attaching more wires to his face, and setting the machine on his head.   
  


"IS this going to hurt Washu?" Tenchi nervously asked her.   
  


"Of course not silly, now just relax and try not to think. But if you do think about anything, try to stay focused on your date with Ryoko."   
  


"It wasn't a date," Tenchi said trying to make someone believe him.   
  


Washu's eyes glistened as she clasped her hands looking at Tenchi. "My little Ryoko is growing up so fast," she began, "she's becoming a grown woman right before my very eyes. I can't say I approve of you doing things like that with my daughter, especially since you haven't married her yet, but I hope you were gentle with her Tenchi."   
  


Tenchi sighed looking down at his feet. He began to mentally complain, "I hope she starts this machine up soon. At least then she'll stop going on and on about me and Ryoko."   
  


Washu looked at the data on the screen, scanning the various files of Tenchi's mind. There were many to choose from, so many in fact, that Washu could have spent a week going through them all. Eventually she closed down the program, she had no intention of actually searching Tenchi's memories. That was his business. Washu had only wanted to make sure her Mind Reader was working properly. "Ok, Tenchi...," Washu said pretending to sound heart broken, "your story checks out."   
  


"Good," Tenchi said with a sigh of relief, "now can I get down?" Washu pressed a button, and the wires that were on Tenchi popped off, as the straps undid themselves, and Tenchi fell to the ground.   
  


"Sorry about that Tenchi, I guess I need to work on the release mechanism," Washu apologized.   
  


"So are we done now Washu?" Tenchi asked putting his clothes back on, looking down to put his pants on, when he looked up, there was Washu in her adult form staring him in the face.   
  


"Well I can think of something else we can do Tenchi," Washu said her voice a bit deeper in her adult form. [Once again the OVA, which I think is... (slapped on the back of the head) Hey: who the... Oh... Hi Washu. "We don't need your commentary in the middle of my story, SSJ4 Broli, so keep it down or you'll be my new guinea pig!" Yes ma'am]   
  


Tenchi backed up, remembering what happened the last time Washu revealed this form to him. Like Ryoko and Ayeka, she tried to seduce him. "What would that be Washu?"   
  


"Well," Washu began looking in the distance, "we never really have had a chance to talk Tenchi, not as friends." She took his hand, "let me show you a few things I have in the lab here, and we can talk. I can only get so much from my computer scans. I want to know what makes you tick."   
  


"Sure Washu," Tenchi said calming down, a walk seemed harmless enough. Actually this reminded him of Kiyone. He saw her all the time, but really didn't know much about her. This would be a good opportunity to learn more about Washu, who also seemed to know a lot about his past, or at least she hinted at it.   
  


6 PM   
  


Washu and Tenchi stood by the tank that had at one time held the Masu. "So that creature Ryo-Ohki fused with came from in here?" Tenchi asked.   
  


"To be accurate Tenchi," Washu corrected, "There were many Masu's. They fused together and escaped. Ryo-Ohki assimilated many Masu. Ryo-Ohki really does care for you. I didn't think it was possible for her to react to someone else like that. I suppose, I had always assumed that she would only ever know Ryoko, Kagato, and myself. But then again Kagato did turn on me, and I didn't see that one coming." Washu paused reflecting on her past, "which reminds me I'll need to run some more tests on Ryo-Ohki pretty soon. To make sure she's functioning properly. But that can wait I'm sure."   
  


As the walked, Tenchi began to feel more comfortable around Washu. When the day had started, he had thought of her as merely the resident mad scientist, although she was the smartest person in the universe, but now he knew a little more about her, and it helped to ease his nervousness. There were so many questions he had for her, and as his comfort around Washu increased, Tenchi decided it was time to start asking the questions he figured she could answer.   
  


"Washu," Tenchi started, it was time to ask the question he had on his mind for a long time. "When little Taro came to visit us, and you were taking care of him, you said my mother and I were like you and him." Washu nodded, she did recalling saying something like that. Tenchi took a deep breath, then quickly said, "Did you know my mother?"   
  


Washu smiled a bit shocked, "No I didn't Tenchi." Washu knew that this was something important to Tenchi, and so she decided to try and clarify her earlier statement about Tenchi and his mom. "Remember Ryoko and I are connected. I knew all about Ryoko's thoughts on you, and how she watched you from her cave when you were a child. Many times she observed you and your mother playing by the cave happily and full of love."   
  


"I see..." Tenchi was disappointed, he had hoped Washu might have had some new information about his mother, something his father and grandfather hadn't told him. He looked away, thoughts of his mother always got to him.   
  


"Hey Tenchi!" Washu's voice was much higher in pitch now. Tenchi looked in front of him, Washu was back to her little Washu form.   
  


"Yes Washu?" Tenchi said trying to calm his voice.   
  


"I just remembered, you still owe me some cells..." Washu smirked.   
  


"Cell, what are you..." Tenchi realized what Washu was talking about as a pod appeared behind him, once again strapping him in. "Oh No..." Tenchi whined. Just as she had before, Tenchi pleaded to be let go, as Washu changed into a nurse's outfit.   
  


"Ok Tenchi, this time we're going to finish our little experiment." Washu walked toward Tenchi grinning maniacally. Getting Tenchi's sperm cells would serve two purposes, one Washu needed them for a complete analysis of Tenchi, and two it would definitely get his mind off his mother.   
  


"Hello Washu! Playing doctor again I see!" Mihoshi said appearing behind Washu.   
  


"MIHOSHI!" Washu screamed nearly jumping out of her skin, "What do you want!"   
  


"Well, Sasami told me to tell you that... dinner will be ready in about an hour. So I guess now that I've told you, I can go, but how do I get out of here?" Mihoshi asked starting to sound like a lost child.   
  


Pressing a button Washu released Tenchi, it seems Washu was cursed to always have Mihoshi ruin her fun. "Come on Mihoshi, I'll show you the way out," Tenchi staggered to his feet, following after the two women.   
  


7 PM (only a few minutes have passed since Mihoshi arrived)   
  


Washu looked at Tenchi, he was an interesting young man, she decided. There were numerous experiments she still wanted to conduct on him, but then again she had a lot of work she needed to do on other projects. She hadn't spent an entire day with Tenchi, but it had been a great day, and she enjoyed herself.   
  


"Tenchi, it's been a great day, I had a wonderful time. It was a lot of fun, wouldn't you agree?" Washu said.   
  


"Yeah me too Little Washu," Tenchi said nervously he was very happy to be out of her lab.   
  


"REALLY TENCHI!" Washu said, throwing her arms around his waist, "I'm so happy!"   
  


"Well, I think I'll go take a bath now," Tenchi said prying Washu off him. In a flash Tenchi was gone.   
  


Washu smiled, above all else, she still loved making Tenchi nervous, and she was so good at it.   
  
  
  
  
  


THE KITCHEN AFTER DINNER   
  


"Oh boy Ryo-Ohki! Tomorrow is my day with Tenchi," Sasami whispered as she cleaned the dinner plates. Ryo-Ohki meowed sadly. "Oh don't be silly, of course you can come with us. It's going to be great! We'll get to play all sorts of games, eat watermelon, and spend the whole day with Tenchi!" Ryo-Ohki leapt from Sasami's head, meowing as happily as she did when Tenchi let each Ryo-Ohki have a carrot. [OVA episode 7]   
  


Sasami giggled, "I can see it now Ryo-Ohki, tomorrow is going to be a beautiful day, just like it's been the last five, a warm bright sunny days with clear skies and just a slight breeze!" Sasami smiled, finally after so long, she would get a chance to see her best friend, next to Ryo-Ohki, in the whole world, and no one would take him from her.   
  


MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM   
  


Washu stared at the screen of the television. It had been a very interesting day, and now she was unwinding. She stood up stretching, "I think I'll take a bath!" Washu decided, Ryoko and Ayeka were probably already there, and Washu guessed Mihoshi and Kiyone were there as well. "I might as well go, it's always fun to see what Ryoko and Ayeka will fight over next, besides Mihoshi will probably end up breaking something I'll have to fix." Washu turned off the television, she had not heard the weather report that had just came on.   
  


"Tomorrow, Rain showers until late in the afternoon, a slight chance that we'll see some sun shine tomorrow folks." The weather man said.   
  


NEXT TIME: Sorry Sasami, looks like your plans may be called off on account of rain. Will Sasami be able to find something to do with Tenchi, or will she miss out? Poor Sasami, but then again someone had to get the short end of the stick.... PART 7 SASAMI (With a little help from Ryo-Ohki)   
  


HA! Now that the fic is over I can say whatever I want. [a large pod descends behind SSJ4 Broli,] uh oh.... "You were warned...."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Sasami

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS, PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!   
  


Daily Dating Game   
  


Part 7 Sasami   
  


A Rainy Summers day - Early in the Morning 7 am   
  


Yosho sat drinking his morning cup of tea, looking outside at the pouring rain. "Looks like this storm could last quite a while, eh Sasami?"   
  


"Yes it does," she replied sadly as she stared at the table. Sasami appeared on the verge of crying.   
  


"What's the matter," Yosho glanced over at her concerned, "You've never been this depressed when it rained before."   
  


"Today is my day with Tenchi, and I had a lot of plans, but now that its raining I don't have any idea what we can do." Sasami mumbled trying to hold back her tears. She had gotten up extra early to make Tenchi's favorite breakfast, but when she saw rain pouring down, it broke her little heart.   
  


"Your Day?" Yosho asked confused, "what do you mean Sasami."   
  


Realizing she had told someone about their game, she made a quick attempt to cover up her words. "Everyone else has spent a day with Tenchi, I just wanted to have one for my very own," Sasami complained sounding more like a baby than she had wanted.   
  


"I see," Yosho said, realizing there was more to this situation than Sasami was telling him, after all with the women he lived with, someone was always up to something. "Why don't you just spend the day with him tomorrow. The rain should be cleared up by tomorrow, then you can play with Tenchi all day."   
  


"Oh I can't do that grandpa," Sasami said sounding a little more controlled, "tomorrow the game will be over." Sasami clasped her hands over her mouth realizing once again she had let her tongue slip.   
  


"Game? Alright Sasami," Yosho said in a firm tone, "I think you should explain to me what is going on." Sasami sighed, there was no hiding this time. She took a deep breath and told Yosho how the girls had made a plot to see who Tenchi had the most fun with, each girl would get a day, and no one would interfere in the other's day. She also mentioned, several times, that Tenchi had no idea what was going on, and that Yosho should keep her secret.   
  


"Hmm, so that's why everyone has been acting so odd lately," Yosho said. "As long as everyone remembers its only a game." Yosho chuckled, like the others it was amusing to him to see Tenchi's reaction when he was being put on the spot. "Sasami, why don't you start breakfast, and don't worry I'm sure everything will work out in the end." Yosho stood slowly, "well I need to get to the shrine, good luck Sasami."   
  


Sasami walked into the kitchen like a zombie, she felt like one, dead inside. "It's not fair, Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami pouted to her cabbit friend who sat still looking very tired, beside Sasami. Tears formed in her large eyes.   
  


"What's not fair Sasami?" a voice asked behind her. Sasami spun around there was Tenchi, he appeared ready to go to the field. "Is something wrong?"   
  


"Tenchi, I..." Sasami's words stopped in her throat. "No... nothing," Sasami turned around to continue with breakfast.   
  


Tenchi leaned over the small Jurain Princess's shoulder to see what she was making, "hey that's my favorite Sasami, but it isn't my birthday."   
  


"I just wanted to do something nice for you Tenchi," Sasami sobbed, "and I thought..."   
  


"We'd spend the day together right?" Tenchi finished, "Sasami..., you girls should know by now that you don't have to do something special for me to get my attention. I'd love to spend the day with you Sasami."   
  


Sasami's eyes brightened up like twin suns, "Really Tenchi! That's great." Then Sasami remembered the weather, "Oh... I had so many things planned for us to do, but with the rain..."   
  


Tenchi waved his hand to dismiss her words. "Sasami you sound just like Ayeka!" Tenchi teased, he knew Sasami hated it when he said she was just like Ayeka. Although Sasami loved her sister, Ayeka tended to be a bit too high strung for Sasami to look up to her as a role model.   
  


"I do not!" Sasami said in mock anger putting her hands on her hips like a mother scolding her child. Tenchi laughed, which caused Sasami to laugh as well.   
  


"Here Sasami," Tenchi said taking the cutting board, "why don't I help you with breakfast, then we can go play outside. I know we have a few raincoats around her somewhere."   
  


Ryo-Ohki meowed sadly, looking at Tenchi.   
  


Sasami giggled, "Don't worry Ryo-Ohki, I didn't forget about you," she said patting her tiny friend on the head. "We'll find something for you to wear." Ryo-Ohki meowed her approval, and continued to watch the food being prepared.   
  


Tenchi and Sasami spent the next half hour laughing, telling jokes, and just talking as they prepared breakfast. Of course since the two of them were the only ones up, breakfast was a bit lonely, since the others were still asleep, it being so early and all.   
  


"Why are you up so early Tenchi?" Sasami asked as she reached for a few of the dishes after dinner was over.   
  


"Well, I was going to get up early and get my chores done, so I could spend the day relaxing, but since its raining, my chores can wait." Tenchi told her. "Here let me help you," Tenchi offered taking a few plates.   
  


A little later 7:30   
  


Tenchi, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki, in her child form, went outside wearing long raincoats. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki ran out in front of Tenchi. "So what do you want to do now Tenchi?" Tenchi smiled.   
  


"Let's head toward the shrine," he told them.   
  


A While later 8:00 am   
  


Happy noises could be heard outside the shrine. "What is going on out there?" Yosho asked as he looked outside. There was Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki jumping in the mud puddles, splashing water everywhere. He smiled, it was just like what Tenchi used to do when he was a child, when he was a lot less uptight.   
  


Muddy water splashed all over her as Sasami leapt into a mud puddle. Sasami giggled, "Ayeka would kill me if she saw how messy I am."   
  


The three of them continued to run around, leaping into muddle puddles making as big a splash as they could. After awhile, however this event was no longer as amusing as it had been.   
  


"Tenchi, I was wondering, could you show me where you found Ryoko?"Sasami asked, her long hair dripping with water.   
  


"Sure Sasami, but why would you want to see that?" Tenchi asked a bit puzzled by her request.   
  


"Well...I've always wanted to see it, but Ayeka would never let me go there." Sasami said informing Tenchi. "You know how she hates me getting close to Ryoko."   
  


"That's true. Ok then, let's go." Tenchi said leading the way toward the cave.   
  


9:00 am Ryoko's Cave   
  


"Here we are Sasami," Tenchi said holding his arm out toward the cave entrance. Ryo-Ohki huddled behind Tenchi. Even thought she was never imprisoned in the cave herself, she had felt the hate Ryoko had towards it. After all Ryoko had been sealed in here for 700 years.   
  


"Don't worry Ryo-Ohki, the cave can't hurt you." Sasami told her, "Now come on, let's go inside," Sasami shouted running toward the cave entrance. It was then Tenchi realized just how muddy the area was, "Be careful Sasami! It's awfully muddy, you could slip and..." Tenchi's warning came a second too late, as Sasami reached the rocky area of the cave mouth, her foot slipped, and she fell face first toward the rocky ground.   
  


"SASAMI!" Tenchi ran to her, watching his feet, Ryo-Ohki was only a few feet behind, very concerned about her best friend.   
  


Sasami lay on her stomach, when Tenchi reached her seconds later. "Are you alright? Tenchi asked kneeling by her. One look at her face told him that she wasn't happy. "What is it Sasami?"   
  


Tears rolled down Sasami's eyes in rivers. "It's my leg, it hurts Tenchi!" she said between sobs. Gently Tenchi sat her up, on her right leg was a deep cut, after a quick inspection of her leg, Tenchi realized it was merely a cut.   
  


"Don't worry Sasami, it's only a little cut. You'll be fine. Still I think you should stay off your leg until we get that cut taken care of. Let's head back to the house."   
  


"But I want to see inside the cave," complained Sasami.   
  


"We'll come back later," Tenchi told her as they made their way back to the house. Ryo-Ohki followed closely behind Sasami to make sure nothing else happened to her best friend.   
  


"Tenchi," Sasami said in a voice that suggested she wanted something, but was too embarrassed to ask.   
  


"Yes Sasami," Tenchi replied turning to face her.   
  


"Please don't tell Ayeka I got hurt by Ryoko's cave, she might get mad at me." Sasami predicted.   
  


"Alright, I promise. I won't say a word of this to Ayeka if you won't." Tenchi noticed Sasami was hopping, her leg must have hurt her more than he realized. "Would you like a ride back to the house Sasami?"   
  


"Huh?" Sasami looked up, she had been focusing on her leg. There was Tenchi kneeling before her his back to her. It took her a few seconds to realize what he was doing. With her usual cheery smile Sasami threw her arms around Tenchi's neck.   
  


"Go faster Tenchi!" Sasami said, playfully kicking his side. Tenchi smiled, as he picked up his pace, he was glad Sasami was happy again.   
  


At the house 9:15 AM   
  


Ayeka looked outside at the pouring rain. "I wonder where Sasami is?" she asked no one in particular. It wasn't like Sasami to be gone this early. To Ayeka's horror she finally saw her answer. There was Tenchi, running toward the house with Sasami on his back, both of them muddy. That could only mean trouble. Many horrible thoughts as to what was going on went through her mind.   
  


As Tenchi grew closer Ayeka threw open the door, "Sasami! Lord Tenchi! Are you alright, what are you doing out in this dreadful weather!"   
  


"It's nothing to worry about Ayeka, Sasami and I were outside playing in the rain by the shrine, and Sasami got a cut on her knee." Tenchi explained.   
  


"It was fun, Ayeka!" Sasami said as Tenchi set her down, "and on the way back Tenchi gave me a ride!"   
  


"Playing in the rain...," Ayeka said flatly. She saw no appeal to running around in cold rain getting muddy and chancing catching a cold. Then again Sasami was just a little girl, although Ayeka could never remember being like her little sister. She noticed the cut on her sister's leg. "Well, let me get a bandage for your leg."   
  


"I think you should stay inside, until it stops raining Sasami." Ayeka told her in a very motherly tone. Reluctantly Sasami nodded. "Now go take a bath, you're completely filthy!" Once again Sasami listened to her sister's orders.   
  


"Hey Sasami, I'll get us some snacks, and we can watch your favorite show," Tenchi offered, "once you get out of the bath." Tenchi looked at himself. "I think I'll go get some dry clothes first."   
  


A short time later 10:0 AM   
  


Tenchi sat beside Sasami as they watched the cartoon movie play, Dragon Ball Z Movie 8, Broli the Legendary Super Saiyajin. [Truly a tragic movie, I mean look what happens to Broli - SSJ4 Broli HEY! I thought I told you no one wants to hear your comments! It seems you didn't learn your lesson last time.... - Washu "uh oh..." - SSJ4 Broli]   
  


"You know Sasami, it took you a lot less time to take a bath, than it did Ayeka," he mentioned, after looking over his shoulders to make sure Ayeka was not in ear shot. Sasami smiled, realizing it was a sad attempt at a joke by Tenchi, as she munched on some of the snacks before her. Beside her Ryo-Ohki, back in her cabbit form, chewed energetically on a carrot.   
  


12:00 Noon   
  


Tenchi's stomach growled, "hey Sasami, would you like to have lunch now?" He looked outside, the rain was slowing down, but it was still coming down pretty hard.   
  


"Ok Tenchi, but remember you're promise." Sasami said shaking a finger at him in warning.   
  


"Yep, we'll go as soon as it stops raining." As the two of them made their way into the kitchen, Tenchi stopped.   
  


"What is it?" Sasami asked, Ryo-Ohki sat on her head.   
  


"It's awfully quite..." Tenchi said, "do you know where Ayeka and Ryoko are?"   
  


"No, but I'm sure they'll show up once lunch is done," predicted Sasami.   
  


Tenchi and Sasami, once again cooked a meal together, although this time it took a lot longer than before. Unlike breakfast, where Sasami had things nearly completely ready, this time Tenchi helped her from the beginning.   
  


"There Sasami, is that good?" Tenchi asked showing Sasami the diced vegetables he had just finished cutting.   
  


"Well, they need to be cut a little more, otherwise it will take too long for the vegetables to cook," Sasami instructed him. Tenchi took the vegetables back, and was about to begin cutting them again, when Sasami stopped him. "No Tenchi," she said grabbing the knife, "hold the knife like this, so that you get a nice even cut, and the food is cut best." Tenchi watched carefully, then tried to copy Sasami's expert technique.   
  


"I'm not even sure grandpa could handle a knife in the kitchen as well as you Sasami," he told her, chuckling, "and he's supposed to be one of the best swordsman of Jurai."   
  


Sadly cooking was not one of Tenchi's strong suites. He wasn't quite as deadly in the kitchen as 

Mihoshi, but he was definitely not a master chef like Sasami. As a result it took a half hour longer than normal for Sasami and him to make lunch, which was fine by Sasami.   
  


1:00 PM   
  


Tenchi and Sasami set the table for lunch. "Where is everyone?" Tenchi asked again.   
  


"I'll check the bath Tenchi, you check Washu's lab." Sasami decided.   
  


"Ok," Tenchi agreed, not really wanting to venture into Washu's lab.   
  


THE BATH   
  


Sasami walked into the floating bath chamber, there was all the girls. As always, Ryoko and Ayeka were arguing. This time it was about, as it had been for the past week now, who would win the game. 

Mihoshi was still unclear about a lot that was going on, as Kiyone tried to fill her clueless partner in on the details of the game. The only one who noticed Sasami's entrance was Washu.   
  


"What is it Sasami?" Washu asked standing up.   
  


"It's lunch time!" Sasami chimed, "Now hurry up and get dressed or the food will get cold!" Sasami shut the door behind her.   
  


A short time later back at the table   
  


"Did you find them?" Tenchi asked as Sasami came inside.   
  


"Yeah, they were all at the bath. They should be here soon." Sasami sat down at the table, as she and Tenchi waited for the others, they discussed what else they would do the rest of the day.   
  


1:30 PM   
  


The feeding frenzy began as the girls arrived all at once. It was a scary site, of course they had all missed breakfast, since it had been so early. Only Sasami and Tenchi had eaten, so they ate a little more controlled. For once, Ryoko and Ayeka didn't turn the dinner table into a battle ground. Even thought Ryoko got her power from her gems, she still didn't like missing a meal, as she shoveled food into her mouth. [going by the OVA]   
  


3 PM 

"Look Tenchi!" Sasami screamed happily, pointing out the window. "It's stopped raining!" Ryo-Ohki smiled broadly from atop Sasami's head.   
  


"That's great news," Tenchi said wiping off his hands after helping Sasami finish the last of the dishes.   
  


"Come on, Let's go," Sasami said tugging on Tenchi's arm.   
  


"Ok, Ok," Tenchi said sounding a little annoyed. "By the way, does your leg feel ok Sasami?"   
  


"It feels fine, now let GO!" Sasami whined as she practically drug Tenchi outside.   
  


3:30 PM   
  


Once again the trio reached the entrance to the cave. "Now remember Sasami, the rocks are a little wet still, so be careful." Tenchi reminded her.   
  


INSIDE THE CAVE   
  


"So this is where you found Ryoko!" Sasami shouted looking around the cave. "Was she laying on one of these rocks? None of them look big enough for a bed..."   
  


"No, she wasn't in this part. Ryoko was hidden in a secret compartment," Tenchi informed her. 

"Secret! Show me Tenchi," Sasami was bubbling with excitement.   
  


"It was right through her," he said as he undid a rope wrapped around a rock. Once the rope was off, a large crack appeared in the wall. "See it's that way" Tenchi stepped inside the crack in the wall, right into the icy water flowing down the path. As he had done so long ago, Tenchi jerked back, whacking his head on the ceiling and fell down the steep path leading downward.   
  


"TENCHI!" Sasami shouted stepping inside the path, she sat down on the slope, sliding downward gleefully after Tenchi.   
  


"Oh..." Tenchi groaned, as he sat up, suddenly he heard a noise above him, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were coming down after him. Looking up, Tenchi had a few seconds to react, with a lightning quick speed, he caught the young princess in his arms.   
  


"So this is where Ryoko was Tenchi!?!" Sasami said as he set her down. She could barely contain her excitement, she had heard about this place, but to actually see it was awesome.   
  


"Yep, she was over in that pool, sleeping. Although she looked like a giant mummy when I first saw her." Tenchi said looking back up the path he had come down. "How are we going to get out of here? Last time I was so scared I practically ran back up, but then I didn't have Sasami and Ryo-Ohki to worry about..." Tenchi thought to himself.   
  


Sasami wondered around the cave, looking at the large glowing pool in the center. "Wow...!" she gasped in awe. It was everything she had imagined.   
  


"This is so cool! Thanks for bringing me her Tenchi!" Sasami said with a bow.   
  


"You're welcome Sasami, now shall we go?" Tenchi asked, "climb on my back, and I'll carry the three of us back up."   
  


"At least I hope I can," Tenchi gloomily told himself mentally. As he started up the ramp, he noticed it was working. He could climb the ramp, but it was slow going. However about half way up, it seemed to be getting easier, as a matter of fact, it felt like he was floating. Looking back to make sure Sasami was ok, he noticed Ryo-Ohki tugging upwards, "Thank you Ryo-Ohki, you're a big help," he said, realizing Ryo-Ohki was helping him float upwards as she had with he carried carrots home. Ryo-Ohki's face became a mask of happiness as she meowed.   
  


A short time later   
  


Outside the Cave   
  


"So Sasami, what do you want to do now?" Tenchi asked his young friend.   
  
  
  


"Let's have some watermelon," Sasami said, "it'll be a perfect way to celebrate our adventure."   
  


4:30 PM   
  


On the back porch   
  


Sasami and Tenchi enjoyed a slice of watermelon as they sat on the back porch, while Ryo-Ohki had a nice big carrot. "When we're done eating, let's play hide and seek," Sasami suggested.   
  


"That sounds like fun to me," Tenchi agreed.   
  


"You know Tenchi, my day with you has been the most fun I've had in a long time. I hope I win." Sasami stated accidentally letting some information slip about the daily dating game.   
  


"Win what Sasami?" Tenchi asked curiously.   
  


Realizing she was talking about something she wasn't supposed to, Sasami quickly thought up a lie. "I hope I can win at hide and seek," she said with a smile.   
  


"Oh, ok. Well, we'll see, I'm not too good at hiding," Tenchi smiled, "After all you've seen how I well hide from Ayeka and Ryoko. No matter where I go, one of them always finds me..." As Tenchi looked away, Sasami sighed glad she had been able to think up a lie so quickly. Ayeka would be furious, lying was another habit Sasami had picked up on from Ryoko.   
  
  
  


6:30 PM   
  


Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki, and Sasami had enjoyed playing hide and seek in the woods surrounding the house, and as Tenchi had guessed, he was quite bad at hiding, of course he wasn't much better at seeking. Even Ryo-Ohki could find Tenchi. Eventually Sasami decided it was time to make dinner, as a matter of fact, she was late.   
  


INSIDE THE HOUSE   
  


"Do you need any help with dinner Sasami?" Tenchi asked offering his services.   
  


"No," Sasami said leaning on the door to the kitchen, "everything is ready, all I need to do is pop it in the oven." As she opened the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. The kitchen was a disaster. In the middle of the chaos was Ryoko and Ayeka, about to go at it again. "What's going on!" Sasami shouted in shock.   
  


"Ayeka got in my way!" Ryoko roared, "I was going to fix a perfect dinner, since you were out playing Sasami!"   
  


"That's a lie! I was here first!" Ayeka countered, "You couldn't cook to save your life!"   
  


"It's going to take me all night to clean this mess up!" Sasami said shaking her head. "Plus I'll never get dinner ready now..."   
  


"What's going on Sasami. I thought I heard Ayeka and Ryok-Oh man! What happened in here?" Tenchi asked shocked by the site before him. He looked at Sasami, who seemed very depressed by this site, after all the kitchen was like her own personal kingdom, and after spending a day away, Sasami came back to see it destroyed.   
  


"Don't worry Sasami," Tenchi comforted, "We'll clean this mess up..." Tenchi looked at Ryoko and Ayeka who were looking at the floor ashamed, they had been caught doing something wrong by Tenchi, and that was the worst thing they could think of. "In the meantime, why don't you go relax in the bath. It shouldn't take us too long to clean up."   
  


"But what about dinner? I still need to get it ready," Sasami reminded him.   
  


"You said it just needs to be put in the oven, I can do that." Tenchi told her, trying to be helpful. "When you get out of the bath, dinner will be ready and the kitchen will be cleaned, I promise."   
  


Sasami made a faint grin. "Ok Tenchi..." Slowly she made her way to the women's bath.   
  


7:00 PM   
  


Sasami walked back down stairs, she felt nice and relaxed, although she couldn't help but wonder how everything was going in the kitchen. She opened the door slowly expecting to see a disaster zone, however what she saw was Tenchi standing in a clean kitchen, checking on something in the oven.   
  


Dinner   
  


"Wow Tenchi you did a great job, this is delicious," Ryoko complimented.   
  


"Thanks Ryoko, but I didn't do anything. All I did was put it in the oven, Sasami made the food." Tenchi said, realizing Ryoko never really listened to what he said to her.   
  


"This is very good Sasami," Tenchi told her taking a big bite.   
  


"I'm glad you like it Tenchi, it's a new recipe I've been working on," informed Sasami. Her day with Tenchi was no over she realized, but it had been great.   
  
  
  


THAT NIGHT 

Sasami lay awake in her bed, Ryo-Ohki curled up by her head. "Today sure was fun wasn't it Ryo-Ohki?" The small cabbit meowed sleepily, completely wore out from the days events. "We got to play hide and seek, eat watermelon, and even explore Ryoko's cave with Tenchi today. Not to mention he helped me cook, and even made Ryoko and Ayeka clean the kitchen for me. Plus he complemented my newest dish, that I had been working so hard to make. I was afraid no one would like it, but Tenchi did." Sasami yawned sleepily, "I wonder, who Tenchi will say wins the contest. I hope it's me..."   
  


That said, Sasami drifted off to sleep, it had been a long day filled with many adventures and misadventures. She had been hurt, went playing in the rain, watched her favorite movie, and got to see Tenchi all day long, which was always a rarity for her. As Sasami slept, dreams of her wonderful day danced through her head.   
  
  
  


NEXT TIME: Tenchi's Choice. It's time boys and girls, let's see who Tenchi picks, will it be Kiyone? Mihoshi? Ryoko? Ayeka? Washu? Or Sasami? It's the suspense that gets me! Stay tuned!   
  
  
  



	8. Tenchi's Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters. I just write these stories for fun. So don't go suing me.   
  


[Before we begin, a few words from SSJ4 Broli:   
  


"To all of you who have read this story as I put it up. I thank you. I never suspected this story would be as popular as it has been. It is in the top three of my stories, next to Vegeta Muyo and Ryoko's Birthday. In hits and Reviews they are all so close..."   
  


"Alright enough out of you! Unless you want me to do something worse than last time to you!"   
  


"No, no, that's ok Washu... Without further ado, let me present to all of you..." ]   
  


Daily Dating Game   
  


Part 8: Tenchi's Choice   
  


Tenchi walked towards the house, having just finished his chores at the shrine for the day. "It's been pretty quiet today," he told himself. "That can't be a good thing." His mind raced as he tried to prepare himself for whatever mischief the girls were up to. "I can see it now, Ryoko and Ayeka will be fighting, Kiyone will be yelling at Mihoshi for doing something wrong. Of course Washu's probably up to something in her lab, and Sasami will be making lunch." Tenchi smiled, "Well at least everything is back to normal now."   
  


The sight that awaited Tenchi was one he would never have expected. There were all six girls on the porch, sitting peacefully waiting for him. "Hi Tenchi," they all said in unison as they stared at him, excitement in their voices.   
  


"Oh boy...," Tenchi mumbled under his breath. "What's going on now..." he asked as he reached them.   
  


Everyone was silent, each waiting for someone else to speak up. It was Ayeka who finally answered. "Lord Tenchi," she began, "as you know, each of us has spent a day with you." Tenchi nodded, so far he was following what was said, but he didn't like where this was going. "What you didn't know, was that these past six days have all been part of a game. We wanted to see who you would have the most fun with, and now you must choose who is the winner..." Ayeka paused to see Tenchi's reaction.   
  


Tenchi took a deep breath. "Why does everything always have to end with me choosing between them," Tenchi wondered.   
  


Ryoko appeared behind Tenchi, floating there with her arms around his neck , "Tenchi darling," she cooed. "Just tell them that it's me you have the most fun with. Remember all the things we did together. We spent the whole day watching movies, playing miniature golf, and of course our romantic walk in the woods."   
  


"You leave Tenchi alone, you...Monster!" Ayeka shouted pinching Ryoko's face as she drug her off Tenchi. Once Ryoko was out of the way, Ayeka made her plea to Tenchi, "Lord Tenchi, you know you couldn't possibly have enjoyed spending time with such an uncivilized brute as Ryoko. We had such a good time, talking about Jurai, and remember how you gave me a rose...,"Ayeka begged. Then everyone got in, arguing amongst themselves as to who he had the most fun with.   
  


The noise was so loud, Tenchi couldn't hear himself think. He put his hands to his ears, anger starting to build. Finally it was too much to bare, "QUIET!" he shouted. All the noise stopped instantly, the girls all stared at him, Ayeka holding Ryoko's hair in her hands, as Ryoko was tugging Ayeka's lips. The others hung on the two fighters, trying to pull them apart. "Now let me get this straight, you all spent the day with me as part of some game, and now I have to decide between you all!" Everyone nodded. "That's crazy, I can't pick between you all! I had too good a time with each one of you, to say anyone is better than the other! I can't believe you would all put me through this. Ryoko! Ayeka! Sasami! Kiyone! Mihoshi! Washu!" As he said each girl's name their shoulders drooped and they looked to the ground, no one liked to have Tenchi yell at them.   
  


Tenchi sighed calming himself down a little, "I have some work to do out in the fields. I'll be back later this evening." As he turned away Tenchi once again sighed, "I'll have an answer for you then." Tenchi realized there as only one thing that would end this argument, and that was if he did pick one of them.   
  


"Well... I guess I should start on dinner...," Sasami said glumly.   
  


"We'll help you Sasami," Kiyone said, "come on Mihoshi." The three girls walked inside, as if on a death march. It should have been obvious to any of them, that Tenchi would react the way he would.   
  


"I have some work that needs taking care of in the lab," Washu said, excusing herself. Only Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, and Ayeka remained outside. Ryoko and Ayeka continued to stare at the ground, of all the girls, Tenchi's words had gotten to them the most.   
  


Eventually even the last two went inside, deciding to take a bath, and relax.   
  


Ry-Ohki had made up her mind, she wanted to help Tenchi, and as it stood she was the only one he wasn't mad at. The tiny cabbit bounced off toward the fields.   
  


LATER 

Tenchi paused to wipe his brow. "Man, I can't believe this," he complained. "I could have understood Ryoko and Ayeka playing some trick like this, but the others... What makes it worst is that they all lied to me. Now I have to pick between them."   
  


Tenchi heard a noise in the bushes behind him. "Who is it!" He shouted a little more angry than he had meant to be, but he couldn't stand that fact that anyone had the gall to spy on him. Especially after he had only a few minutes ago yelled at them all. Out of the bushes hopped Ryo-Ohki, her eyes tearing up.   
  


"Oh, hi Ryo-Ohki," he said sounding happier as he walked toward her, "I'm sorry to yell at you, I thought you were one of the others." Tenchi knelt down, patting her on the head. "Oh... what am I going to do Ryo-Ohki." The small creature meowed softly.   
  


"I had a good time with everyone, in a different way of course. With Washu and Kiyone, I became more comfortable around two people I wasn't sure of before. My days with Ryoko and Ayeka made me appreciate each of them all over again, and how much I truly care about them. Sasami and Mihoshi, were like hanging out with a sister. So which one do I choose Ryo-Ohki? If I choose wrong this whole thing could blow up into a disaster." Ryo-Ohki meowed understanding his plight.   
  


"So what do I do? What...do.. I...do?" Tenchi wondered, even though he asked Ryo-Ohki, it was more a question to himself. "If only the others were more like you, Ryo-Ohki." Tenchi said, "you're such a good girl." Ryo-Ohki meowed cheerily. Tenchi looked at the sky suddenly he an idea came to him. "It's a long shot Ryo- Ohki, but it could just work."   
  


A FEW HOURS LATER   
  


Tenchi walked with Ryo-Ohki, carrying home a load of carrots. He smiled happily, if everything went as he had planned, all the girls would be the winner. The only trick was he had to separate the girls.   
  


THE HOUSE   
  


"Here he comes!" Sasami shouted stepping away from the window, "here's Tenchi."   
  


"At last, we'll have his answer!" Ayeka said hearts in her eyes.   
  


"I don't see why you're so excited, little princess," Ryoko declared appearing in the room with everyone else. "Tenchi's going to pick me. I mean really! What could you have possibly done with Tenchi that could have been considered fun? I heard your story at dinner, it was nice... If you want a bed time story." Ayeka turned to face her arch rival, fire in her eyes.   
  


"Hello everyone I'm home!" Tenchi chimed as he came inside, a pile of carrots in his hands. "Here you are Sasami, I noticed we were running low on carrots in the fridge this morning, and I figured we could give them to Ryo-Ohki tonight for dinner."   
  


"Thanks Tenchi," Sasami said taking the carrots. "Boy, you sure are lucky Ryo-Ohki, these carrots look delicious." Ryo-Ohki watched Sasami set the large carrots on the table, they were the most delicious looking carrots Ryo-Ohki had ever seen in her whole life.   
  


"So Tenchi," Washu said, leaning against the wall by her lab, "do you have an answer?"   
  


"Well.. I .. uh, that is..." Tenchi stammered, as the six girls leaned toward him, anticipating his answer, " can't we wait until later? I'm starving."   
  


"No you can't wait!" Ayeka declared.   
  


"Yeah Tenchi! Just tell Ayeka she loses and I win!" Ryoko screamed. Her tone changed from screaming to seductive, "then we can celebrate, just you and me!" Ryoko giggled, everyone, except Mihoshi and Sasami, understanding the hidden meaning in her words.   
  


Tenchi sighed his plan was falling apart, "OK...The winner is..." Tenchi looked at each girl slowly taking a very deep breath, "this is it Tenchi my boy, " he told himself. He glanced away from them, to gather his thoughts. There on the table, eating happily was Ryo-Ohki, her paws were in the middle of one of Sasami's dishes. "Ryo-Ohki!" he shouted.   
  


"What!" Ayeka said in utter shock, "How could you pick, that...that thing over me!"   
  


"Congratulations Ryo-Ohki! You won!" Sasami said snatching up a confused Ryo-Ohki, holding the tiny cabbit over her head.   
  


Ryo-Ohki couldn't understand what was going on, or what she won. All she knew was that Tenchi had yelled at her, after being so nice all day, when she had started eating. She realized it wasn't dinner time yet, but those carrots looked, and were, so good!   
  


Tenchi looked around not truly understanding what he had done. It only took him a few seconds to figure out he had inadvertently picked Ryo-Ohki, however that time span seemed like years to him. "Well I'm sorry Ayeka, but that's who I picked."   
  


"I didn't know Ryo-Ohki was playing!" Mihoshi said confused.   
  


"Yeah that's right!"Ryoko replied, "you can't pick her."   
  


Tenchi laughed this worked out better than his original plan. "Ryoko, you never told me Ryo-Ohki wasn't playing. After all I did spend yesterday with her and Sasami." Tenchi walked away, "look the game is over, let's just enjoy our dinner." Tenchi sat down and started to get a helping of food. Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu eyed him suspiciously.   
  
  
  


THAT NIGHT   
  


Tenchi sat on the roof, petting Ryo-Ohki, who sat happily on his lap. "Well that's the end of that," Tenchi thought looking at the star filled sky. "The Daily Dating game is over..."   
  


"There you two are!"Sasami said coming on the roof, "Come on Ryo-Ohki, it's time for bed." Ryo-Ohki hopped away from Tenchi, scaling Sasami, to sit on her head. "Good night Tenchi!" Sasami shouted going back inside. "Don't stay outside too long, Tenchi. It's starting to cool off, and you could catch a cold."   
  


"I won't be out too much longer Sasami. Don't worry." Tenchi replied.   
  


As Sasami walked to her head she giggled. Tenchi had said Ryo-Ohki had won, but she knew what he was really saying. That she had won. After all Sasami had been there the whole time with Ryo-Ohki. It made Sasami blush. Tenchi picked her, "I wonder if that means we'll get married someday, when I'm all grown up?" she asked herself mentally.   
  


Ayeka watched Sasami go into their room. "Now's my chance..." Quietly she slipped up to the roof.   
  


Tenchi laid relaxing on the roof, oblivious to the world around him. "Excuse me Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka said. Tenchi quickly sat up.   
  


"Oh it's you Ayeka," Tenchi held his chest, "you startled me. What is it, is something wrong?"   
  


"I was merely wondering lord Tenchi," Ayeka started, "were you telling the truth early when you picked Ryo-Ohki, or were you merely picking her to stop an argument. I want to know the truth, I think I deserve that much."   
  


"The truth..."Tenchi stammered, "The truth is... I would have picked you, but I didn't want to hurt the others." Tenchi lied.   
  


"I knew it," Ayeka shouted tears of joy flowing in rivers from her eyes. "That is why I love you so Lord Tenchi, you are so considerate of others. Even those unworthy of your attention like that monster woman. But don't worry Lord Tenchi, I can keep a secret." Ayeka was beaming as she left the roof.   
  


"Just as I suspected, no space pirate could ever compete with the first princess of Jurai!" Ayeka snickered as she made her way to bed.   
  


"Oh man," Tenchi grumbled deciding to take a bath, "well, I only had to lie to Ayeka, and since she said she'd keep a secret, I guess it's ok for now."   
  


THE BATH   
  


Tenchi relaxed in the warm water of the bath. "This feels nice," he sighed as he drifted through the water, his eyes closed.   
  


"Here, let me wash your back!" a voice chimed behind him.   
  


"Oh thanks Ryoko. I..." suddenly he realized what was happening. "RYOKO!" He spun around there was a very wet, very nude, Ryoko. "What are you doing in here! I'm trying to take a bath!"   
  


"Oh Tenchi," she said throwing her arms around him. "I just know you were lying earlier, to protect that little princess, but we're alone now. You can be honest with me."   
  


Once again Tenchi sighed as he broke out of Ryoko's arms, "alright Ryoko, you got me. I didn't want to hurt Sasami's feelings, but I was going to say you were the winner. Just don't tell anyone ok.."   
  


Ryoko cheered. "Oh of course not Tenchi dear. I like having that princess around, she's so amusing." While Ryoko celebrated Tenchi left quietly.   
  


On the way to his room, Tenchi bumped into Mihoshi and then a few minutes later Kiyone, having to make the same speech to them. Each promised to keep a secret. Tenchi knew Kiyone could be trusted, and that Mihoshi would forget about the game by tomorrow morning.   
  


Washu stopped typing in her lab. "Tenchi picked Ryo-Ohki... I can't believe it." Then Washu realized something. "Hmm... Wait a minute of course! It all makes sense now. Tenchi didn't want to start a war, so he picked Ryo-Ohki, but that was all code! I created Ryo-Ohki, and thus he was telling me subtly that I was the winner. Oh Tenchi you are one clever boy. Much too clever for girls like Ayeka and Ryoko." Washu resumed typing, her spirit lifted. "Now then, I have one more important task to attend to."   
  


Tenchi was drifting off to sleep. "What a week. But at least its over." Suddenly he realized to his horror, he still had one week of vacation. He could only imagine what the girls had planned for him.   
  
  
  


NEXT TIME: Well that's it. All over. Hope you like The Daily Dating Game. Please read and review my others stories, now that this one is over, there is only one more of my original 7 (battle of Planet Yardot, The New Cell Games, The Fruitia Interlude, Broli Strikes, Vegeta Muyo, The Daily Dating Game and Ryoko's birthday) to finish. But my Tenchi stories are far from over. I have many more stories on the horizon. But while we wait, please read and review my other stories. 


End file.
